


Azor and Ahai

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon returns from the slaughter of Hardhome. He has seen the army of the dead and has seen the Night King for himself. He killed a White Walker, but knows he can't beat the army of wights, and every man they lose increases their enemy's number. At Castle Black Sam tells he of the one person that can help them now. Now Jon Snow must seek out Daenerys Targaryen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on Season 5 episode 8 of Game of Thrones. I started this before episode 9 was released and It won't change regardless of what happens in the last two episodes. I have another story going on as well but I will try not to let this one slow the process of either one.

**Jon:**

 

Jon was exhausted and terrified. He had just watched around 3 thousand of the Free Folk get slaughtered. He thought he was dead to in it hadn’t been for Longclaw. He was still trying to figure that out. He killed a White Walker, now they now that Valyrian Steel can kill the walkers. But they lost all of the dragon glass, that they brought with them. He was stupid. He should never have left them in the hall. He should have made sure that they were with some one, him, Tormund or even Edd, but he didn’t and they lost half their weapons against the walkers. He was the only one in the watch with Valyrian steel, and with no dragon glass they couldn’t win. _Hell, we would be fucked anyway._

 

There was no talking on the entire journey back to the wall. Everyone couldn’t stop thinking about what they just saw. Jon couldn't stop thinking about the white walker. The one that looked to be their leader. He couldn’t stop thinking how he raised the dead to him. How he looked at Jon with those cold blue eyes like he was staring into Jon’s soul. Jon knew why he hated him. Jon killed one of his lieutenants, and he will want revenge. Jon was the second person in a thousand years to kill a white walker, the first was Samwell Tarly the maestar’s apprentice at Castle Black. 

 

Jon couldn’t sleep either. Every time he tried all he could see was ice blue eyes staring at him, and the corpses rising from the dead. Jon swore he will never call something a myth again.

 

“Can’t sleep Lord Commander?” It was Edd, he and Jon were on deck of the lead ship heading for Eastwatch.

 

Jon shock his head. “You?”

 

“No, I Just can’t get those wrights out of my mind, and that slaughter. We lost so much and gained so little. When you convinced around 5 thousand Wildlings to join us I dared to hope, didn’t think we would lose a third of them before we even got them on the ships.”

 

“I know what you mean. We lost 2 thousand men and killed one white walker, maybe a few wrights, but nothing more than that.” After the Battle of Castle Black when Grenn and Pyp died, Edd and Sam were the only real friends Jon had left at the wall. He had people who would follow him and people that respected him, but almost no one he could talk to, and he had plenty of enemies.

 

“Well one thing is for certain now.”

 

“Whats that?”

 

“Sam will have to share his title now.” Jon tried to smile at that but it didn’t work. No one had smiled in three days. 

 

“Well it’s good we got some men. Would have hated for that nice speech of yours to go to waste.” 

 

Edd and Jon stood there in silence for what felt like hours. Before Jon leaned against the mast and his eyelids were forced shut due to exhaustion. 

 

This time he didn’t dream of the White Walkers. He dreamt of fire, salt and smoke. He was standing at the base of the wall. The land was burning. He was alone except for Ghost who stood by his side. Jon then heard a roar, load enough to wake the dead in the Winterfell crypts. He looked up to see a dragon black as night with red eyes and red horns. The only bright point came for something on the dragons back. It looked like a woman, in a blue dress with silvery blond hair. He was too far away to make out more details. There were two other dragons one green as emeralds and a white gold color. These two were smaller than the black dragon that the woman rode, but they were large enough. The dragons were breathing fire down onto the northern ground.

 

“Born of salt and smoke.”

 

Jon looked next to him to see Melisandre, the Priestess of the Red God King Stannis Baratheon worshipped.

 

"Legends tell of one, when there was two,” the priestess said. Her voice was soft and quiet like she was afraid to speak but was being forced to. 

 

Jon then looked into the fire in front of him and saw a man lying in the snow. He was engulfed in the smoke and Jon could taste salt in the air. The man was bleeding. Their was a pool of blood slowly increasing from under his body. Jon blinked and saw the silver haired woman kneeling down next to the dying man. Her back was to Jon and he cold only see her hair and her blue dress and the chain mail she wore over it. She was holding his hand and looking into his eyes talking to him, pleading with him to stay with her, for him not to die.

 

“Heros. Born to save the world of men,” Melisandre said in a monotone.

 

Jon looked at the man, he had curly black hair and was dressed al in black. He had a sword at his side and held a dragon glass dagger in his dying fist. He was covered in sweat, which made his body shine against the flames. His wounds were in his stomach and in his back. He was bleeding a lot of blood, and unless he saw a healer immediately he was going to die. 

 

Jon then looked at the man’s face. He had grey eyes, a small beard on his chin and a small mustache on his lip. He had scars on his face, they looked like talon marks. It took Jon a moment before he realized who he was looking at. He was staring down at himself.

 

“Born of salt and smoke,” Melisandre repeated.

 

Jon jerk awake. His hand on Longclaw ready to fight.

 

“Whoa, easy their boy.” The man who woke Jon said. Jon looked up to see the red bearded face of Tormund Giantsbane. “We are about arrive at Eastwatch. Time to make sure your crow friends keep their side of the bargain.”

 

 

 

**Daenerys**

 

 

This were starting to look up for Daenerys Targaryen. The unexpected and unwanted arrival of Ser Jorah Mormont, turned out to be a most fortunes one. She brought her a new adviser. Tyrion Lannister has been serving her for two weeks and he has been a big help. With his advice she has decreased the number of riots that threaten her rule. She has been to keep the masters at bay for a time and Tyrion has been able to expose many masters working with the Sons of the Harpy. 

 

Tyrion is a good adviser, Daenerys has started to even trust him. She knows she can never fully trust the dwarf. He was a kinslayer after all. He told her why he killed Tywin Lannister. He told her how his father treated him, how when Tyrion fell in love with a crofters daughter how Tywin had his guards rape her and force Tyrion to watch before he was forced to do the same. How he sent Tyrion to die on the battlefield. How he sentenced Tyrion to death for a crime he knew his son didn’t commit, and how he used Tyrion’s second love Shea, to find him guilty before fucking her.

 

She has grown quite found of Tyrion Lannister over the past few weeks. Their were those in her court that didn’t trust him, such as her betrothed Hizdar Zo Loraq and Daario Naharis. Daenerys had a suspicion that Daario was jealous of the time she spent with Tyrion, but she couldn’t prove it. They hadn’t lain together sense Tyrion told Daario that his plan to execute the masters was “Fucking Stupid.”

 

“You can’t rule through fear,” Tyrion had said. “My darling nephew tried that, look where that got him. The cunt was poisoned at his own wedding. It was quite beautiful.” That shut Daario up and mad Daenerys laugh.

 

They had spent much time together. Tyrion told her stories and the histories of the Seven Kingdoms. He taught her about her family history. Her brother Viserys taught her some of this history, but his was flawed and he spoke of it rarely. What Tyrion told her was real. She wanted to know about the War of Five Kings. She heard rumors but was not sure what was true and what wasn’t. 

 

So Tyrion told her the story. The whole story. He started with the death of Jon Arryn. He told her about his journey to Winterfell and the wall. He told her the wall was even bigger than the Great Pyramid here in Meereen. He told his tale of getting arrested by Catelyn Stark. His trial by combat. When he told her of Eddard Starks death, she didn’t know how to feel. Lord Stark betrayed her family, but from what Tyrion and Ser Barristan told her, Ned Stark was the one of the few men in the realm that was justified in the rebellion, and what Tyrion told he was a good and honorable man. The only dishonorable thing he had ever done was father his bastard Jon Snow, who Tyrion spoke really highly of.

 

“If he was the King in the North they probably could have won the war. Jon Snow is as honorable as his father, and the only reason the Starks lost the war because Robb Stark broke an oath he swore to Lord Walder Frey. He promised Lord Walder he would marry one of his daughters, but he married another woman instead. So Lord Frey and Roose Bolton butchered the Starks at Lord Edmure Tully’s wedding.”

 

Daenerys was shocked at this. “He killed them at his own daughters wedding?”

 

Tyrion nodded solemnly. “A shame, if you were willing to give the Starks the North they probably would have fought with you. But we are getting a head of ourselves, we haven’t reached that point of the story yet.”

 

 He continued his tale. She was impressed to hear what he did at the Battle of the Blackwater. His plan with the wildfire, very clever, her ancestors would approve. 

 

When he got to Joffrey’s wedding he shrugged. “You pretty much know the rest and I need to sleep.” Tyrion got up and grabbed the wine bottle from the table. “Your Grace.” Tyrion bowed.

 

“Lord Lannister,” He left her alone in her chambers. _When I retake Westeros, I need to give him Casterly Rock. He has earned it_. She undressed and got into bed. It didn’t take long for sleep to find her. He dreams were not restful though.

 

She was in a cold land. There was snow on the everywhere and she was wearing nothing but a blue dress and a thin layer of chain mail. She was cold and looked around for anything to help her but she found nothing. She took one step forward and yelped. She felt her foot hit something and when she looked down she saw it was a young man lying on the ground bleeding to death. She knelt down to his side and took a look at him. He was handsome. Even more so than Daario. He had black curly hair and was dressed all in black armor.

 

“I’m sorry my queen.” The man said through struggled breaths. “I failed you.”

 

“No,” she said. “No, I can’t loose you.” She was watching all this she knew nothing of what was going on and couldn't even control what she did. She took his hand in hers. Before she new it she was no longer in her body she was watching herself talk to the man. She couldn’t hear what she said to him.

 

“To go north you must journey south, and to journey south you must travel north,” Daenerys turned to see a woman in a red mask that covered her entire face except for her brown eyes which stared into Daenerys’ soul. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Your bear knows who I am Mother of Dragons.” Daenerys scowled at the very mention of Jorah. “I was there in Qarth.”

 

“You still didn’t answer my question. Who are you?” 

 

“Only a messenger, and my message is an important one. Your destiny awaits. Soon you must cross the sea and fulfill it.”

 

“You mean I will soon take the Iron Throne?”

 

The woman didn’t reply. She just stared at her body and the dying man. That infuriated Daenerys she hated when she didn’t get strait answers. “Well do you know who this man is,” she asked.

 

“He is a part of your destiny, as are you a part of his. Your fates are intertwined and should either of you fail, the other will fall.”

 

“How? I’ve never even met this man before.”

 

“No, you have not. But you will in time.”

 

Daenerys looked once more at herself and the dying man before the image blackened.

 

Daenerys awoke with a start. She looked around to see Daario looking at her.

 

“Your Grace. It is time for the games.”

 

Daenerys groaned quietly enough for Daario not to hear, before she dismissed him and got dressed. He thoughts never left the dying man’s face in her dream.

 


	2. Meetings

**Jon:**

 

 

It’s been three day’s sense Jon returned to the wall. Most of his brothers were not happy about all of the wildlings he brought, but Jon made sure that anyone that made trouble with them would be severely punished.

 

Jon spent most of his day’s training the with the men. Alistair Thorne explained to Jon many times that training boys that can’t wield a sword was a waste of his time. Jon of course ignored him. 

 

 Jon spent the rest of his time with either Tormund or Sam. Sam told him about Maester Aemon’s death. Jon was saddened to hear of the old man’s death. Aemon was always good to Jon and always offered good wise council. But Aemon was over a century old, and they all new his time was going to come soon. Sam also told him about the men that tried to rape Gilly.

 

“Good job, Ghost,” the lord commander said to his direwolf. Sam told him who the men were and they now had latrine duty for three months and watch duty for six.

 

The strangest things that happened the last three days were his dreams. Every day he dreamt of himself lying injured with the beautiful woman kneeling over him and holding his hand. He saw her face for the first time last night. She was truly beautiful. He remembered hearing that Cersei Lannister was the most beautiful woman in the world. But the woman he saw at Winterfell was nothing compared to the silver haired, violet eyed goddess of his dreams. The dreams were always the same. There was no Melisandre in any other dreams than the first one, but the rest was the same. The woman knelt at his side comforting him trying to not let him die. Jon does not know if this dream was a prediction or a warning or just a dream. He would have asked Maester Aemon about it, but he was dead and there was no one left to give him the advice he needed.

 

When Jon was awake he knew he couldn’t worry about his dream. He had to focus on the war. The White Walkers and their army of wights were coming. Jon doesn’t know when and he doesn’t know how. But he knows that when the walkers do get here, the Nights Watch and Free Folk can’t stop them. The added numbers are important and could make a big difference but they were still outnumbered and outmatched. Added on to that Stannis Baratheon’s army drained The Watch of food, weapons and supplies.Jon needs fire to kill the wights, but the only way to use it to kill them is with flaming arrows shot from the top of the wall or else the men who fought on the ground would join the army of the dead. Jon need to find a solution and find it quick.  

 

Jon called a meeting of all of the leaders of the Nights Watch and some leaders of the Free Folk. At the meeting were Alistair Thorne, Sam, Bowen Marsh the first steward, Cotter Pyke the commander of Eastwatch, Denys Mallister commander of the Shadow Tower, Edd, Othell Yarwyck the first builder, Tormund and three of his wildlings leaders. Jon made sure the wildlings and the Night Watch were separated by sitting on the opposite side table. Jon sat at the head with Tormund on his right and Ser Alistair on his left. The two starred daggers at each other for the entire time.

 

“Brothers and allies, I know we had our differences and I know the Free Folk and the Nights Watch will never be friends. But we need to work together. Death marches on us all and we need to stop it.”

 

“How,” said Sigorn the new chief of Thenns. “We can’t kill the dead. I say this, we leave the crows to their wall and their oaths and we lead the Free Folk south, as far as it goes.”

 

“Ha,” Ser Alistair laughed at that. “Remember Stannis Baratheon. He destroyed your army with a few thousand horsemen. He the Boltons and the Lannisters will destroy you before you make it past the Riverlands.”

 

“King Crow here has let us past the wall. He gave his word that we would not be harmed,” Sigorn countered.

  
“I gave you my word, Stannis Baratheon, Roose Bolton and Kevan Lannister never gave theirs.” Sigorn looked mad at that.

 

“Would could send ravens to as many lord as possible,” Othell suggested. 

 

“Worth a shot,” Jon said. “But we can’t rely on the lords of Westeros to come to our aide the problem is the two closest are Roose Bolton and Stannis Baratheon, and they’re at war with each other. Sam, how much dragon glass do we have left? ”

 

“We only have ten daggers.”

 

“Damn,” Jon cursed.

 

“We could have a stealth mission,” Cotter Pyke suggested. “Send ten men with the daggers in an attempt to kill the leading walkers.”

 

“The walkers are surrounded by an army of wights, and only fire can kill them. Also if they fail we lose all our dragon glass,” Jon said.

 

“We could wait at hear at the wall and drop fire on them like you crows did to us,” another wildling suggested.

 

“We don’t have enough for the whole army of the dead.” Alistair Thorne pointed out.

 

“Fuck this!!” Sigorn stood up. “All I am hearing is that no matter what then hell we do, we are fucked no matter what. If that’s the case we should just charge the fuckers and die like men instead of cowering behind this fucking wall!!”

 

“I think I know of a way,” Sam said shyly. Sam rarely spoke at meetings like this, Jon wondered if it was really Sam that was talking. “When Jon was at Hardhome I spent much time with Maester Aemon.”

 

“Why the fuck should we care about what you and dead Aemon talk about Tarly,” Bowen Marsh snapped.

 

“Because, he told me of a way we could stop the White Walkers and their army.”

 

He had everyones attention now. Jon could tell he wasn’t used to be the center of attention. 

 

Sam swallowed, and began. “As many of us know Maester Aemon was a Targaryen. The last Targaryen, except for one other. There is a woman in the city of Meereen by the name of Daenerys Stormborn.”

 

“So, why should some bitch a thousand miles away care about us, and why should we care about her,” Alistair Thorne looked annoyed at what he saw was Sam’s pointless banter.

 

“Maester Aemon told me that she has an army and has her eye’s set on Westeros.”

 

“More mouth to feed, that is your brilliant plan Tarly?” Marsh taunted.

 

“No Aemon also told me that she has three live dragons.”

 

Alistair Thorne started to laugh and others joined in. “The dragon’s are all dead, they have been gone for hundreds of years. All they are now is a story to frighten children.”

 

“So were white walkers, wights, wargs and giants,” Jon pointed out. “And it turns out all of these are real. So why can’t dragons be real. Aemon believed that they are there, and I trust him.”

 

“You would trust an old man who’s family has madness in it’s blood.”

 

“I trust a man who has been a loyal member of the Nights Watch sense before you or I were born Thorne.” The two men glared at each other.

 

“I agree with Sam,” Edd stood up. “Dragons may be our only chance to survive this.”

 

“And why should this dragon queen help us,” Sigorn inquired. 

 

“She wants to rule Westeros, if she doesn’t help us, there will be nothing left to rule.” Jon pointed out.

 

“So then who do we send to kiss the ass of this Queen Daenerys.” Bowen Marsh say’s mockingly.

 

“Lord Snow should go,” Alistair Thorne said.

 

“I am the Lord Commander of The Nights Watch, my place should be with my men on the front line.”

 

“If this girl is a Targaryen, she would probably be insulted if we sent anyone else, and from what I have heard the Dragon’s have mean tempers.”

 

Jon knew this was just a way so Jon could leave the wall and Thorne would be in charged, and Jon betted that Thorne was hoping Daenerys would feed him to her dragons.

 

“Jon, Ser Alistair is right.” Again Jon was shocked to hear Sam speak up. “You are the one that commands the wall. If she demands something in return you could be the only one that could give it.”

 

“Fine, I will go. Sam your coming with, me.”

 

“Me,” Sam looked quite surprised. 

 

“Yes you know the most about the history of Westeros and that knowledge could prove useful.”

 

“Alright,” Sam looked nervous. He was pale as the snow outside.

 

“I’m going with you boy.” Tormund stood up. It was the first time he had spoken at the meeting which surprised Jon. “You will need someone to speak for the Free Folk, and I am the least likely on to kill you while you sleep.”

 

Jon couldn’t argue with that. So they made the plans, the next day Jon, Tormund and Sam would ride for Eastwatch and sail for Meereen. They would ask the queen for her and her dragons aid against the white walkers. 

 

When all of the plans had been made, Jon got up and left with Sam.

 

“Sam.”

 

“Yes Jon.”

 

“I want you to take Gilly with us when we sail for Meereen.”

 

“Why?”

 

“From what you told me, the men already lust after her, and with the Free Folk here, it would probably get even worst for her.”

 

“I see.”

 

“And I know she makes you happy. If she’s with us we can protect her and her son.”

 

“Yes of course,” Jon could tell Sam was surprising a smile. Jon turned to go to his quarters when Sam called him back.

 

“And Jon, Thank you.” Jon just smiled at him and turned to head back to his quarters.

 

His dreams were different that night. 

 

He was in a palace on the Narrow Sea, he didn’t know how he knew it was the Narrow Sea he just did. 

 

Beside him stood the beautiful woman from all of his most recent dreams. She walked up to him and slipped her hand into his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

They stood there for awhile watching the sunset. Before the beautiful woman leaned in and whispered.

 

“I love you Jon.”

 

Jon looked down at her face and smiled. “And I you, but I still don’t know your name.”

 

“You do know my name, you just don’t know that my face belongs to it. But you will learn soon.”

 

“I look forward to that,” Jon said looking her.

 

Jon leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she passionately kissed him back. They were standing there still only their mouths moving. Jon’s tongue entered her mouth. A soft moan of desire escaped her lips.   
  
He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Their lips never breaking from each other. They fell on the bed and Jon started to kiss her neck. 

 

She stared to say his name, but it wasn’t her voice. It was the voice of a boy.

 

“Lord Commander, Lord Commander.”

 

Jon opened his eyes to see his steward Ollie shaking him.   


“Lord Commander, you need to get up you leave for Essos today.”

  
Jon nodded and started to dress, Ollie brought his some food so he could break his fast. Jon looked out of the window and thought about the girl in his dreams. He never thought he could love someone sense the death of Ygritte, but if his dreams were to be believed, this silver haired girl will love him and he will love her back.

 

 

**Daenerys:**

 

 

Daenerys was really getting sick of these games. Hizdar insisted that she go to all of the lesser games. She hated them, she hated to watch these men and sometimes a woman, fight each other to the death for a mere sport. The only thing that made it bearable is that Tyrion Lannister accompanied her.

 

He was the only one she could really talk to now. Ever sense she agreed with him instead of Daario on how to rule a city Daario had been avoiding her. He hadn’t tried to bed her in quiet a while. Daenerys kinda missed it. It wasn’t real like it had been with Drogo, it was just simple pleasures, but she was getting worried that Daario was falling for her. When he proposed to her, she laughed it off. The idea was insane. Daario was just a sellsword and she was a queen. The entire point of their relationship was for it just to be physical, but if Daario continued to become jealous of every man she spent time with she would have to put a stop to their relationship altogether. Whenever Tyrion told her of ways to play this “Game” as he called it, she was noticed that all of the stuff Daario was telling her to do would end badly for her, just like it did with her father and King Joffrey. Daenerys didn’t want to just be feared when she took the Iron Throne. She also wanted to be loved and admired.

 

Today’s fights were some of the worst. They were a series of one on one fights. Their was one where a giant of a man with a great sword and a smaller thinner man with a spear. Daenerys saw the look on Tyrion’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked him.

 

He looked back up at her. “Nothing Your Grace. Just bad memories”

 

She motioned for him to explain further.

 

“When I was arrested for killing Joffrey, I demanded a trial by combat. My champion was Oberyn Martell, also known as the Red Viper. He was to fight Ser Gregor Clegane, also known as the Mountain”

 

Daenerys had heard of Oberyn, he was one of the most deadly men in all of Westeros. On the battle field and in the bedroom. He was also immensely loyal to the Targaryens because of his sisters marriage to Prince Rhaegar, Daenerys’ older brother. She had also heard of the Mountain. He was the one that killed her nephew, Aegon and her good sister Elia, Oberyn’s sister.

 

“He would have won the fight. The Mountain was lying on his back, as good as dead. But Oberyn got over confidant. He tried to get Ser Gregor to confess but the mountain tripped him and smashed his face with his bare hands.” Tyrion looked away from Daenerys and continued to watch the fight. The man with the spear won killing the giant with a thrust threw the throat.

 

The next fight was even worse. Next came two dwarves, even smaller than Tyrion.   
  
Tyrion looked outraged and looked like he wanted to do something. Daenerys wanted to do something to she was about to stand and say something when Hizdar put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“You can’t interfere, Your Grace. It is against tradition.”

 

She sat down. “I am so sick of these, goddamn traditions.”

 

She watched as the two little men beat each other with clubs. _They don’t even get swords to use fucking masters._

 

One of the dwarves eventually slipped on his own blood and fell to the ground while the other one smashed his face with his club.

 

Daenerys was so relived when Grey Worm and Missandei arrived.

 

“Your Grace,” The woman said. “Three men and a woman arrived at the pyramid, requesting an audience.”  


“What is strange about that? People arrive from all around every single day.”

 

“Your Grace these men claim to be from Westeros.” 

 

That got Daenerys’ attention. _Could it be Varys? Tyrion said that they were traveling here together._ She would do anything to get out of this arena. 

 

“Take me to them.”

 

“Your Grace,” Hizdar protested. 

 

She silenced him with a cold harsh glare.

 

“Your Grace,” It was Tyrion this time. “I will stay here to represent you while you are dealing with these visitors from Westeros.”

 

“Thank you Tyrion.” She got up and Grey Worm and Missandei escorted her out to her liter. 

 

In the liter she was left with plenty of time to think. She thought about the dream she had last night.

 

She was in a keep, she knew she was in Westeros, and it was cold so she knew she was in the North. The keep was old, and made of stone. It wasn’t what Daenerys was called homely, but it was nice. She turned to see the man she had seen in all of her other dreams standing at the edge of a tower.   
  
He turned back to look at her he smiled when he did.

 

“What took you so long,” he joked.

 

Daenerys smiled at that and walked towards him. “I’ve been busy.”

 

“Oh yes, I can see that Dany.” Daenerys could hear the sarcasm in his voice. She was surprised that he called her Dany only her brother had ever called her that, and that was when they were very young, before Viserys went mad. 

 

She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. It was a real kiss not like the ones she had with Daario. She hadn’t felt something like this sense Drogo was alive. 

 

He moved his hand up to cup her cheek. His lips never breaking from hers. Then a cold breeze rolled in and it caused Dany to shiver. 

 

The man laughed at that. He had a nice laugh. “You came up here dressed like that.” Dany looked down to see she was dressed in a white dress, like the one’s she wears in Meereen. While he was in a black cloak and furs.

 

The man took of his cloak and he wrapped it around Daenerys’ shoulders. It warmed her up and made her feel better. She leaned in again and kissed him.

 

“Who are you?” She asked. “I want to meet you, I want you to be here with me. I need you.”

 

“I was born without a name, I am a bastard, but you will give me a name. And as for meeting you, I will arrive very soon and once we meet, and we will not be apart again my love.” 

 

They kissed again long and passionately. She had never wanted someone so badly as much as she wanted him right then. That was when she awoke.  

 

It took them about an hour to get back to the Great Pyramid. She thought about that dream over and over again. 

 

“Something troubling you Your Grace?” Missandei looked at her worried.

 

“No Missandei,” Daenerys replied. “I was just thinking, about a dream.”

 

“What kind of dream?” Missandei looked curios before she looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry Your Grace I know I should not ask.”

 

Daenerys laughed. “It’s perfectly fine Missandei. You can always ask me about such things. And to answer you question, it was about a man.” Daenerys blushed at just the thought of him.

 

Missandei smiled. “Who?”

 

“I don’t know, but he has been in my dreams for weeks.”

 

“What does he look like?”

 

“He’s tall with long black curly hair. He is muscular and has dark grey eyes. He looked like he was from Westeros.”

 

“He sounds handsome.”

 

“He is, he said we were to meet soon.”

 

Daenerys was soon sitting back on her throne in the pyramid. Grey Worm had gone to fetch the visitors. She waited on her throne while she wondered what these men would want. She honestly didn’t care she was just glad they got her away from that arena. Daario stood at her left and Missandei stood at her right.

 

They doors opened and three men and a woman entered. Two of the men were dressed in back tunics while the third wore grey furs. One was rather large and stood really close to the woman. He was obviously scared of the Unsullied guards that stood near them. The woman was small and thin, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty in a different type of way. She held a baby in her arms, and the fat man stood next to her and the baby protectively Another one of the men was tall with fiery red hair and a fiery red beard. He was a brute. The look on his face showed he did not want to be there but he had no choice on the matter. She didn’t know how he could stand the heat under all of his furs.

 

Her eyes then turn to the last man and her heart almost stopped. It was the man from her dreams. The man she had seen dying on so many occasions and that she had kissed in her dream in the pervious night. He looked exactly like he did in her dreams. His black hair, his black clothing and his grey eyes. When Daenerys looked into his eyes she could see the same expression on his face that she was probably wearing. He had dreamed about her too. 

 

The black haired man walked forward and bowed. His companions did the same.

 

He looked up to her and spoke. “Your Grace, am I correct in assuming that you are Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

“Yes,” Missandei answered for her. “You are currently in the presence of Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Lady of the Seven Kingdoms. Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains. Queen of Meereen and Mother of Dragons.”

 

“Nice titles,” the red haired man whispered just load enough for Daenerys to hear.

 

“My name is Jon Snow, I am the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch in Westeros. My companies are Samwell Tarly, of House Tarly. Tormund Giantsbane leader of the Free Folk and Gilly of the Free Folk.” Daenerys’ heart sank. She has heard about the men of the Nights Watch. They can take no wife and father no children. She didn’t know why, but she wanted this man, this Jon Snow, She had her dreams for a reason. 

 

She also remembers Tyrion mentioning a Jon Snow, but she can’t remember exactly what he said.

 

“What can I do for you Lord Commander? And I apologize I have not heard of the Free Folk.” 

 

“The Free Folk are those who live North of the Wall, you would know them as wildlings.”

 

Daenerys was confused. The Nights Watch and the Wildlings were arch enemies. They hated each other and a have been fighting each other for thousands of years. Also what was the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch doing halfway around the world in Meereen.

 

“As for what you can do for us, we have come to ask for your help. We are facing a foe that is beyond the strength of the Watch and Free Folk combined.”

 

“What foe might that be.”

 

“White Walkers.”

Daenerys was not sure if she had heard him right. Did he say White Walkers.

 

Daario laughed. “The White Walkers. Those are stories for children and the superstitious. They don’t exist.”

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Tormund Giantsbane said. “The Walkers are real, all four of us have seen them with our own eyes.”

 

“Like I would believe the word of a filthy wildling brute,” Daario taunted. 

 

Tormund took a step towards Daario his hand reaching for an ax hanging at his side. Jon Snow put a hand on the Wildlings shoulder.   
  
“What Tormund say’s is true that White Walkers are real, and they have an army ready to march on the wall.”

 

“What’s your proof,” Daario challenged, he really does not know how to keep his mouth shut. “Like I said White Walkers are children stories.”

 

“So were dragons,” Jon Snow said. “And we were told you had three of them.”

 

He had a point if dragons were real than White Walker could be possible.

 

“Even if you are telling the truth,” Daenerys looks directly at Jon. “What do you want me to do about it. Sail my armies North to Westeros and fight these White Walkers for you.”

 

“No Your Grace,” Jon stated surprising Daenerys. “Marching your armies North would cause more harm than good. We are already running low on food at the wall. And every man woman or child that dies in the North will be resurrected into the White Walkers army of wights.

 

Daenerys stared at this Jon Snow. He must be insane. What he says is completely impossible. But when she looked into his eyes she could tell he was not lying nor was he crazy.

 

“So then what do you want?”

 

“The only way to kill the wights is with fire, steel can’t harm them. Not even Valyrian Steel can hurt the wights”

 

Jon didn’t need to say more. He needed her dragons. That was why he came here, for her dragons.

 

“And If I refuse to help you?”

 

“You will never be Queen of Westeros, for every man woman and child will be dead.” Jon kept his expression blank as he looked up at her.

 

“Missandei, show our guests to chambers that will suffice for them.” Missandei bowed and led Lord Snow and his companions out of the throne room. Daenerys’ eyes unwillingly followed Jon out of the room.

 

“You can’t seriously be considering this,” Daario said the moment Jon Snow had left. “It is obviously a ploy to steal your dragons. You should kill them, all of them and send their heads back to their precious wall.”

 

“And if they are telling the truth?”

 

“Your Grace White Walkers, seriously.”  


“After all I have seen, it is possible.” She remembered when Mirri Maz Duur brought Drogo back to life, but he had been an empty shell of a man, not the man he was. This sounds similar to that. These wights are resurrected as mindless slaves to these White Walkers.

 

“We shall talk about this when Tyrion and Hizdar return.”

 

“Of course you have to wait for the dwarf.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

 

Daario did not answer he just turned and left the throne room.

 

  
“Wait, Jon Snow?” Tyrion was so surprised at hearing that he almost dropped his cup of wine.

 

“Yes the man claimed to be Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch.” Daenerys replied.

 

“Jon fucking Snow,” Tyrion had a wide smile on his face. “If Jon Snow is telling you this than I personally believe him.”

 

“What do you suggest I do then?” Daenerys asked.

 

“You should leave the city with about 200 men and your dragons. Have Jon Snow take you to the Wall and help him defeat these White Walkers. I would also suggest bringing some warm clothing. It gets fucking cold up there.” 

 

“Your Grace you can’t leave the city,” Hizdar looked shocked at this. “The great games are in a few weeks and our marriage...”

 

Daenerys cut Hizdar off. “If he is right the lives of everyone in Westeros is at stake. Surely that is worth more than you fucking games.” Hizdar’s looked like he wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. The Dragon Queen’s stare obviously scared the living piss out of him.

 

“Your Grace there is a way you could also turn this to you advantage, if you still wish to conquer Westeros.” Tyrion had a glint in his eyes.

 

“What is that?” Daenerys asked.

 

When Tyrion explained his plan Daenerys smiled.

 


	3. Dragons and Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long. It is exam week and I have been busy but know that exams are over I will be able to do more writing.

**Jon**

 

The meeting with the queen went better than Jon expected. He had expected to be laughed at and called a madman. What he did not expect was for the Queen to be the woman he has been dreaming of for the past few weeks. What was even more surprising was the look on her face when they looked at each other. Queen Daenerys wore an expression of utter shock. She obviously recognized him and Jon knows for a fact they have never met, she had dreamt about him too. Jon didn’t know how he felt about that. In his dream she said she loved him, but why would a queen love him. He was just a bastard. He may be the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch but he’s just the bastard of Winterfell, Ned Stark’s mistake, as Catelyn Stark loved to remind him. 

 

“Fuck it’s hot here,” Tormund had been complaining about the heat sense they started south. Everywhere was warmer then the lands north of the wall, but Jon had to agree it was hot in Meereen.

 

“Then take your damn furs off,” Jon exclaimed.

 

“Not going to happen.”

 

“Then don’t complain about the heat.”  


Jon knew that Tormund uses his furs as armor as much as he uses it for warmth, and that he did not trust this place one bit. 

 

Jon didn’t trust it either. He could sense the relationship between the Queen and her people was a rough one. The only ones that loved her where the one’s she freed from slavery. Doing that alone was enough to earn Jon’s respect. No one deserved to be a slave.

 

Jon and Tormund where in a room, Tormund was pacing the room, while Jon sat on a bench sharpening Longclaw. It didn’t need it, it’s Valyrian Steel after all, but Jon needed something to do. Sam and Gilly were alone taking care of “Little Sam.” 

 

“How long do we have to stay here?” They had been in the city for a matter of hours and Tormund already wanted to get out of it. Jon could tell being raised beyond the wall had left him very unprepared for the life in a city. Tormund had nearly fainted when he saw the pyramid. The biggest thing he had ever seen was the Wall, and the Free Folk believed that it was created by magic. But to see a structure that was almost as tall, created by mere men was enough to have all the color retreat from Tormund’s and Gilly’s faces.

 

Jon knew it was easy to impress the wildlings with architecture. He smiled at the memory of Ygritte seeing a small windmill, and thinking it was a great castle. He wanted to show her Winterfell to see her faint at the size of it, but he had to return to the Watch. Not that it would have mattered, Sam told him how Theon Greyjoy burned it to the ground.

 

“We stay as long as it takes to convince the Dragon Queen to help us.”

 

“That could take years,” Tormund complained. 

 

“I doubt it will take that long. It was her advisor that thought we were insane, not her.”

 

“What if he convinces her we are?” 

 

”Then I will figure it out.”

 

“Like that has worked so well for you in the past.”

 

Jon didn’t respond to that. He just continued to sharpen his sword. It was not long before Tormund left to find some sleep. He may hate Meereen but Jon knew Tormund hated the ships more, and at least her he could sleep in a real bed. Jon knew he was sleeping with an eye open though.

 

Not ten minutes later the doors opened to reveal an old friend to Jon.

 

“Imp?” 

 

“Hello bastard.”

 

The two stared at each other before they broke out into laughter.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jon asked grinning form ear to ear.

 

“You know, wrong place, wrong time, wrong wedding. And maybe because I killed my father.”

 

“You did what?”

 

“I killed the son of a bitch known as Tywin Lannister after he was going to execute me for killing Joffrey, which I didn’t do but I wish I did.”

 

“Joffrey’s dead?” Jon smile increased at the news.

 

“Wow, word does take forever to reach the wall.”

 

“Well we have been a little busy.”

 

“No matter, The Queen is ready for you now.”

 

“So you serve Queen Daenerys now?”

 

“Yes Varys saved me, and suggested I come here to meet her, and I did. She is great once you get to know her.”

 

“She seemed fine in the throne room, it is that sellsword looking man that was the problem.”

 

“Ah you meet Daario Naharis. I feel your pain.”

 

Jon laughed. It was nice for him to see his old friend again. He got up sheathed Longclaw and followed Tyrion out of the room.

 

Tyrion led Jon to down a hall and into a small room with a table in the center of it.

 

The Queen sat at the head. A  Ghiscari noble sat on her right and the woman that was in the throne sat on her left. The Unsullied leader stood behind the Queen, while the sellsword, Daario Naharis, was nowhere to be found.

 

“Thank you Lord Snow, please take a seat.” The Queen pointed to the chair across the table from her.

 

Jon sat down in the chair and Tyrion sat next to him.

 

“Where are your companions?” The Queen asked.

 

“Sam and Gilly are taking care of the baby, and Tormund is sleeping. I wouldn’t try to wake him.”

 

“No matter it is you who we need to speak with.” The Queen looked strait at Jon and it made him a bit uncomfortable, but Jon stared back with a blank expression. “Tyrion has vouched for you. Saying you are a man of honor and wouldn’t lie about this.”

 

“Yes, your grace.”

 

“You said you have seen these White Walkers with your own eyes. Tell me what you saw.”

 

So Jon did. He told them of the wight that tried to kill Lord Commander Jeor Mormont.

 

“Mormont?” The Queen asked suddenly. 

 

“Yes,” Jon didn’t know why she cared so much. She gestured for him to continue. He told her of the Great Ranging. The stop at Craster’s Keep and what he saw there. The Queen tried to hide it but Jon could tell she was shocked and angry about what Craster did to his sons. Next he skipped to the Massacre of Hardhome, seeing no point in telling her about the war with the wildlings. Jon also didn’t want to talk about Ygritte. It was too painful. He told them of the army of wights and the White Walkers that led them. How he killed one of them with Longclaw, but lastly and most importantly how the leader of the Walkers raised all of the dead and how their eyes turned blue and rose from the ground.

 

“And then we decided to ask you for aide seeing how your dragons are the only way we can defeat the army of the dead.”

 

The Queen nodded at the story. Jon couldn’t tell if she believed him, but she wasn’t calling him insane or laughing at him, so that was something.

 

“It’s a crazy story,” The Queen exclaimed. “But what I have seen and experienced is just as crazy or crazier.”

 

Jon felt relief flood over him. 

 

“Tyrion suggested I leave with you and a few hundred men. Leaving most of my army hear under the control of Grey Worm,” She gestured at the Unsullied leader. “And I will leave the city in Tyrion and Hizdar’s control. Once this is done I will return here and finish my business and them sail to Westeros.”

 

Jon was wondering why she was telling him this. She read his mind

 

“I’m telling you this because I have my price.” Jon swallowed fearing what the price will be.

 

“When this is over I will have you.”

 

“Me, your grace?”

 

“You will swear fealty to me, bend the knee and when you rise you will be Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of The North. When I return here you will travel south and rally the North and Riverlands to fight for me for when I return to take the Iron Throne.”

 

“Why me Your Grace?”

 

“You are the son of Lord Eddard Stark. Lord Eddard was loved by the people of the North, as are his children, even the bastard. They are more likely to follow you then anyone else. ” Tyrion said.

 

“We will give you until tomorrow night to decide.” The Queen stated.

 

Jon thought for a second. Stannis Baratheon offered him the same deal. But unlike Stannis, Daenerys was going to fight to save the realm from the White Walkers, not just fight to rule it. And Jon needed her dragons to fight the walkers. Jon also didn’t trust Stannis not with Melisandre whispering in his ear. Jon felt like he could trust Daenerys Targaryen. And Deep down Jon wanted his most recent dreams to come true, he missed what he had with Ygritte and he wanted to love and be loved again. And in his dream this queen said she loved him, Jon also wanted to love her. It was an easy decision. But if his first dreams came true he might not even survive the war. But could he do it, could he really break his vows again? The lives of everyone one in Westeros or his honor.

 

“Fuck my vows, and fuck my honor.” Tyrion was the only one who heard him. The dwarf smiled.

 

“You won’t need to wait that long.” Jon said rising from his chair and drawing Longclaw. The Unsullied readied their weapons in case Jon tried to kill their queen.

 

Jon walked over to Daenerys and knelt at her feet laying Longclaw on the ground.

 

“I, Jon Snow, Bastard Son of Eddard Stark, Brother of King Robb Stark, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, hereby pledge myself to you Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. From this night and for all nights to come.”

 

 

**Daenerys**

 

Daenerys was thrilled. She tried not to show it but she thinks she failed. Tyrion had explained his plan to her and she agreed to it immediately. Tyrion also warned her that Jon might not agree. “He’s Ned Stark’s son, He got the Stark looks but he also has the Stark honor.”

 

She reached down and pulled Jon’s head up so he could look in her eyes. She smiled down at him, their eyes never leaving the other’s.

 

“I accept your service Jon Snow. Now rise Jon Stark Lord of Winterfell.” Jon rose to his feet and sheathed his Valyrian Steel sword. 

 

“Thank you Your Grace,” Jon looked at her with no expression on his face. She can tell he is doing this for the realm. Not for her and not for himself. He was doing it because what he saw beyond the wall is real and if he didn’t get her to help him they would all die. Everyone from Castle Black to Sunspear. Jon walked back to where he was sitting earlier. 

 

“You may leave us Lord Stark,” Daenerys made sure to use his new title even though she saw him flinch at the name. 

 

“Yes Your Grace,” He bowed and left the room.

 

“Poor bastard,” Tyrion said watching him leave. “He will hate himself for the rest of his life now.

 

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked trying not to look too concerned.

 

“He’s may be a bastard but he is a Stark. Starks and their honor. He didn’t just break his vow’s just now he renounced them. And he will hate himself for it. But I don’t think he will regret it.”

 

“I see,” Daenerys just realized what she asked Jon to do. She asked him to give up everything for her, she thought he would love that fact she was legitimizing him and making him her Lord of Winterfell but it might hurt him more than reward him.

 

She felt guilty. She wanted to ask him for more. She want to make her dreams come true. She wanted him to love her and she wanted to love him. Daenerys didn’t know why she felt like this, she just met this man and have spent less than an hour together. Maybe it was because of her dreams the one she believes that Jon shared she wants them to come true and hopes Jon does too. But Daenerys knew she couldn’t ask that. She swore she would marry Hizdar and she has to marry him. Tyrion told her what happened to Robb Stark when he swore he would marry some one then marry some one else, she couldn’t let the same to happen to her. If not for her than for the people she freed. If she died they would all be once again bound in chains. 

 

They continued the council meeting and Daenerys wanted to scream. They were talking about taxes in Yunkai when an army of the dead was marching on Westeros. When they were done she excused herself and left the council chambers as quickly as she could. 

 

She was speeding down the hall when she ran into someone.

 

“My apologize Your Grace.” She looked up to see Jon looking at her.

 

“Don’t be Lord Stark, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Daenerys could see Jon wince when she called him Lord Stark.

 

“Please don’t call me that.”

 

“Why not? I will legitimize and you will become Lord of Winterfell. It is your new name and title.”

 

“It just doesn’t feel right. Lord Stark was my father’s, and my brother’s title. It feels weird for me to use it.”

 

Daenerys remembered what Tyrion said, “He’ll hate himself for it.” 

 

“Well what should I call you then?”

 

“Jon would work just fine Your Grace.”

 

“Ok Jon, as long as you call me Daenerys.”

 

“Yes Your, I mean Daenerys.”

 

Daenerys smiled. “Walk with me Jon.”

 

She led him down and a hall and to her private chambers. 

 

“How did you know to seek me out Jon? I know I have dragons but I would figure most in Westeros would call them just rumors.”

 

“A man I trusted suggested I seek you out.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The former maester at Castle Black.”

 

“Former?”

 

“He died around a month ago.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“He was old. He had lived for over a century it was his time.”

 

“Who was he?”

 

“Maester Aemon Targaryen. Your great uncle.”

 

Daenerys was shocked. She gad always thought that she and Viserys were the only Targaryens that lived past Roberts Rebellion, but there was another in the Nights Watch and now he was dead and she never got to meet him.

 

“What was he like?” Daenerys wanted to know as much as she could about the only other Targaryen that had been around for her entire life.

 

Jon told her all he knew about Aemon. He told her about how he turned down the throne and took a maester’s chain even when he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. That surprised Daenerys she had never heard about someone turning down the throne, not even from Tyrion. Jon told her how Aegon convinced him not to desert the Nights Watch after he tried to the previous night.

 

Daenerys was fascinated by this man she only wished she could have met her great uncle. 

 

After Jon’s story they sat in silence for many minutes. Daenerys turned to look at Jon to find he was already looking at her. He looked away as soon as their eyes met. She continued to watch him. He looked exactly like he did in her dreams, down to the last detail. From the way he cared himself to the scars on his face.

 

“Jon.”

 

“Yes Your Grace?”

 

“Daenerys,” She reminded him.

 

“Right, sorry.” 

 

“Come with me.”

  
She led him out of her chambers and down the hall to the gates of the Pyramid. She led him down to a pit with a large door. They walked in silence. Jon never once asked where they were going he just followed behind her. Daenerys was aware of him walking one step behind her, but she never looked back at him.

 

“Open it,” Daenerys said to the guards. They saluted and opened the door and Daenerys led Jon inside. “Leave us.” The guards stopped and waited by the entrance. 

 

Daenerys and Jon were left alone in the darkness with alone a torch for light, well they weren’t alone. 

 

“Why are we here?” Jon asked.

 

“You will see,” Daenerys promised him.

 

Not a minute later they heard the first roar. Rhaegal and Viserion swooped down until they were mere feet away from them. 

  
Jon was so startled he stumbled backward. He quickly regained his composer and stood up next to Daenerys.

 

“Meet my children. The green one is Rhaegal and the Gold one in Viserion.”

 

“Incredible.” Daenerys could see the fascination on his face.

 

“So now you know for I fact I can help you.”

 

“I never doubted that you had dragons. Maester Aemon said that you did and I trusted him with my life. It’s just...” His voice trailed off.

 

“Just what?”

 

“They are the same as the were,” He hesitated for a second.

 

“In your dreams?” She finished his sentence for him.

 

“Yes. How did you?”

 

Daenerys looked at him straight in the eyes. “The look on your face when you entered the throne room, I knew you recognized me and we have never met before, and I dreamt of you too.”

 

Jon only nodded his eyes never leaving her dragons. Suddenly she saw him reach out his hand towards Rhaegal. She was about to stop him when he put his hand on Rhaegal’s nose and pet the dragon.

 

Rhaegal made a noise, not one of anger more like he enjoyed it.

 

“How are you?” Not a single person other than her had ever been able to do that to any of her dragons.

  
“I don’t know, Something just made me want to pet him.”

 

“It’s just he’s never let anyone do that before. I was the only one that could ever touch any of my dragons.”

 

Jon shrugged. “It’s kind of like when I pet Ghost.”

 

“Ghost?”

 

“He’s my direwolf.”

 

“You have a direwolf?”

 

Jon smiled. He looked like a new person when he smiled. Less serious and less moody. He told her the story of how he, Theon, his brothers and his father found the direwolves. She heard anger in his voice when he said the name Theon. 

 

“Who’s Theon?” Daenerys wanted to learn about this man. She wanted to get to know him. 

 

“Theon Greyjoy, son of Balon Greyjoy. Theon was my fathers ward. He was one of the ones that tormented me when I was a boy. Then he fought for my brother and betrayed him and burnt Winterfell to the ground sending my two remaining brothers into hiding, and I have no idea where they are.”

 

 

“Theon sounds like my brother. He tormented me when I was a child and then he sold me off to Khal Drogo in a attempt to gain an army. But about your brothers, when you are Lord of Winterfell maybe you can try and find them.”

 

“I hope so.” Was all he said. They stood in silence Jon continued to stroke Rhaegal. Daenerys went over and started to pet Viserion, who was getting jealous of the attention his brother was receiving. She was still in shock that Rhaegal was letting Jon touch him. Did he have dragon blood in him? _No of course not he’s a Stark._ Then she remembered he was a bastard, maybe his mother.

 

“Jon, who’s your mother?”

 

Jon face darkened. “I don’t know. Some woman, my father never told me about her. I only know of the rumors.”

 

“What rumors?”

 

“Many people believe my mother was Ashara Dayne. There were rumors that she and my father were in love. But they couldn’t get married because of my fathers marriage to Catelyn Tully.”

 

Daenerys frowned. House Dayne didn’t have any dragon blood in them. So that couldn’t be why. She didn’t know but she wanted to find out.

 

She didn’t know why but she moved closer and took Jon’s hand in hers. Jon didn’t resist. “I will help you find out Jon.”

 

“Why do you care? I’m just a bastard. Why should a queen give two shits about who my mother is?”

 

She didn’t answer. Daenerys understood what he was feeling. She was also an outcast. She new he grew up on his own, like she did. She still felt alone at times. She had Missandei, Daario, Grey Worm and Tyrion. But she still felt alone most of the time. She had a feeling Jon felt that way two.

 

She then finally asked the question she wanted to ask since she saw him.

 

“Jon what were your dreams about?”

 

Jon breathed heavily before he started.   
  
“I am standing at the base of the wall. Their is fire on the ground dragons flying around. These two,” he gestured to Rhaegal and Viserion, “and a third a large black one.”

 

“Drogon,” Daenerys whispered. “Sorry continue. 

 

“In the middle of the flames I am lying on the ground bleeding, and dying. You are kneeling next to me, holding my hand and pleading that I don’t die.”

 

Daenerys was shocked. His dreams were the exact same as hers. The suddenly without thinking she Daenerys stepped towards Jon and kissed him. 

 

Jon stood stock still for a second before kissing her back. He took his hand off of Rhaegal and brought it up to her cheek. There they were two outcasts, in a dragon pit connected by the mouth. Their kisses were soft and full of emotion. Daenerys wondered how this could feel so right. They had only met hours ago. They haven’t even known each other for a full day. But then she decided there and then, that she never wanted to kiss anyone else for the rest of her life.

 

Jon then broke the kiss.   
  
“I’m sorry Your Grace. I shouldn’t have done that.” She smiled at this. He did nothing, she kissed him.

 

“I should go.” Jon then bowed, before turning and leaving Daenerys alone in the dragon pit.

 


	4. Regrets and Memories

**Jon**

 

_What just happened?_

 

The Queen just kissed him. Jon was not expecting that. He told her of his first dream, but not the one he’s had since leaving the Wall. The haven’t even know each other for a full day. She met him, he swore fealty in exchange for her help. Now Jon was feeling guilty. Not that when she kissed him that he her kissed back, but that he ran. _Ygritte must be laughing at me now._ He never thought he could feel what he felt for Ygritte with anyone else. When she took his hand and sounded genuinely interested in him, they way she sounded like she cared and understood him. _Ygritte’s right I truly know nothing._

 

Jon hurried back to the room he was given for his stay. When he got in the room he punched the wall until his knuckles bleed. He was angry with himself. He renounced his vows, he became what he always wanted to be and kissed the woman of his dreams. Then he fucked it all up.   
  
_It doesn’t matter. I need her to defeat the White Walkers. What I feel shouldn't affect me like this. I’m not important._

 

“I take it this is a bad time.” Jon looked up to see Sam. Sam was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

 

“No it’s fine Sam.” He gestured for his friend to come in.

 

“Whats wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Nothing. Just a long day.”

 

Sam looked at Jon like Jon was an idiot. “How long have we known each other?”

 

“Few years.”

 

“And in those few years I could always tell when you are hiding something. Now what is it.”

 

Jon sighed. He knew Sam wasn’t going to leave until he told him what was wrong, well at least part of it.

 

“I broke my vows.”

 

Sam looked at him surprised. “How?”

 

“When I went to speak to Queen...” 

 

“You slept with the Queen,” Sam looked horrified. 

 

“No, no.” Jon assured him. “It’s what I agreed to do for her.”

 

“Whats that?”

 

“I told her that once the White Walkers are defeated, I will leave the watch and serve her as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. And then I bent the knee and swore fealty.”

 

Sam looked just as horrified. “You can’t leave the wall. Your our Lord Commander. We need you.”

 

“I’m sorry Sam.”

 

“You swore a vow in front of your Gods. Night Gathers and now my watch begins...”

 

“It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. I remember the damn words Sa m."

 

“But then why are you breaking them?”

 

“To keep some vows you must break others. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. How can I guard the realm if I can’t defeat what threatens it?” Jon didn’t tell Sam that he didn’t think he was going to survive the war.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“By making alliances with those who can. And Daenerys Targaryen is the only one that can help us. She is the only one with dragons.”

 

“You don’t know that. She could have tricked you.” Jon could tell Sam was getting desperate he wants Jon to stay with the Watch.

 

“It’s no trick Sam. I’ve seen them.”

 

“What?” Sam looked scared and fascinated at the same time.

 

“She showed me two of her dragons. Rhaegal and Viserion.”

 

“What were they like.” Jon was glad at how quickly the subject changed. He didn’t want to talk about how he broke his vows again. 

 

Sam wanted to know every single detail about the dragons. The exact shade of color their scales were. How large they were. Shape of their wings, tail and head. What they sounded like. What they did.  
  
“Did they breathe fire?”

 

“No they didn’t. That I am thankful for. I do enjoy not being burned.”

 

Sam looked like a little boy in a pantry full of sweets. He absorbed knowledge like how Jon absorbed sword techniques. He would get along well with Tyrion Lannister. _I need to remember to introduce them to each other._ Sam told Jon how he wanted to be a wizard, anything magical would always fascinate him.

 

“You think the Queen would let me see them? From a far of course.”

 

“You see them plenty when we leave Meereen and return to the Wall.”  


Sam looked away from Jon at that. “About that Jon, Gilly and I were thinking. Castle Black needs a new maester now that Aemon’s gone. I am the best one for that. Send me, Gilly and her baby to Oldtown.”

 

“Sam...”

 

“It was what I was meant to become. I’m not a fighter. I’m not a leader, But at the Citadel I can study. Learn healing, strategy, history and other things. Things that will help when... they come. And if Gilly goes back there she will die. And the baby she named after me will die. And I would die too trying to protect them. Which means the last thing I would see will be the look in her eyes when I fail them. I would rather see a thousand White Walkers than see that.”

 

Jon sat their thinking about what he said, before nodding. “I’ll find you a ship.”

 

“Thank You.”

 

“You know the Citadel will make you swear off woman too.”

 

“Oh they’ll bloody try.” Jon looked at Sam and saw something has changed.

 

“Sam?”

 

“What?”

 

“Sam.” Jon started to grin. “You were beaten half to death that night. How did you?”

 

“Very carefully.” Jon and Sam smiled. Jon was happy for him. Happy he found someone. Some one he could love.

 

“I’m glad the end of the world is working out well for someone.”

 

“I’ll go back.”

 

“I know.” _But I might not be there. I’ll probably be dead._ Jon grabbed some wine Tyrion sent him, and he poured them both a glass. “To your return.”

 

“To my return.” They tapped glasses and drank in silence. 

 

When Sam got up to leave Jon asked him a question he has been wondering since he saw Daenerys. “Sam, do you love her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Probably since the moment I first saw her.” He turned and left. Jon was left alone thinking about what Sam said. 

 

 

Hours later Jon knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep. He got up put on his Northern clothes, grabbed Longclaw and left the room. 

 

Jon went out to the training court yard and set up a training dummy. 

 

At Castle Black, this is what he would always do when he needed to think or let out some anger. Now he needed to do both.

 

Jon unsheathed Longclaw and and started to hit the dummy. _I need Daenerys to defeat the White Walkers, I can’t let how I feel get in the way. This war is more important than I am. I’m just a bastard. I be getting legitimzed but I will never be more than Ned’s Starks mistake. Why did she kiss me? She’s a queen. She could have whoever she wanted, why me?_

 

“Don’t think your hitting it hard enough.” Jon turned to see the sellsword Daario Naharis. Standing a few yards away. His curved sword was unsheathed and he was leaning on it like it was a walking stick. “Is that Valyrian Steel?”  


“Yes.” Jon answered. “Former Lord Commander Jeor Mormont gave it to me after I saved his life.”

 

“Mormont?” His reaction was the same of the Queens.

 

“I take it you know a Mormont. The Queens reaction was the same.”

 

Daario nodded. “Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. He’s been at the Queen’s side since the beginning. Then she found out he was a spy for Robert Baratheon. How’s he related to your former Lord Commander?”

 

“He was his son. Lord Jeor said that Jorah was a dishonor on his family, he sold men into slavery and fled Westeros. At least he left this.” Jon gestured towards Longclaw.

 

“That was his sword?”

 

“It was the ancestral Sword of House Mormont.”  


“And now it’s yours.” 

 

Jon nodded. 

 

“Well it may be Valyrian Steel but it is really the swordsman that matters.” Daario moved so quickly Jon barley had time to react.

 

 Daario lunged forward and swung is sword at Jon’s face. Jon was able to parry it and counter the blow. Daario smiled. “You have reflexes, I’ll give you that.” They continued sparring. Jon had never fought against a curved blade before. It was much different than fighting a strait sword of an ax. Daario tried to use the blade to disarm Jon multiple times, before Jon remember a move Ygritte taught him. 

 

Jon side stepped Daario’s next swing, stepped on his ankle, elbowed him in the face before knocking the sellsword on his back and he put Longclaw at his throat. 

 

“Good move, Where did you learn that?” 

 

“A wildling taught it to me.” Jon offered out his hand and pulled Daario to his feet.

 

“The one you brought with you?”

 

“No but she’s how I met him.”

 

“She?!”

 

Jon smiled at that. “Wildling woman fight just as much as the men do. If not more. If you come to the Wall with your queen, I’ll see how long you last against a Wildling spearwife.”

 

Daario’s mouth turned to a cruel grin. “Your a fool if you think the Queen will ever go with you.”

 

“She already agreed to. She did not tell you?”

 

Daario got angry at that. “I have duties. I can’t spend all of my time following along Her Grace.”

 

“Well I told her the truth and she believed me.” Jon could tell just what type of man Daario Naharis was. _He is a sellsword. He believes what he sees. He knows how to fight and fuck and nothing else. He cares for none but himself_. “Why don’t you trust me?”  


“The Queen has dragons. It does not does not surprise me that some lowly bastard would want to steal them.”

 

“What would I do if I stole them? Take the Iron Throne? Why would I want to sit there? My entire family was killed because of that damn chair. My father had his head removed, my brother and stepmother where butchered at a wedding because of it. My sisters are missing and my two youngest brothers are gods know wheres. Why would I want to sit on that chair?”

 

Daario had no answer for that. “What I told you and the Queen is real. The White Walkers march on Westeros and will kill everyone. I’m doing this for the people of Westeros not to steal dragons.” Jon then turned away from Daario and left the sellsword alone in the courtyard.

 

 

  
**Daenerys:**

 

Daenerys was angry. Not just at Jon but at herself. Why did she kiss him? They just met. She promised she would marry that snake Hizdar, but now she finds herself falling in love with a baseborn man from Westeros after a single day.

 

Daenerys couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way he confined in her. They taste of his lips on hers. The way he cupped her cheek and pulled her close to him. And the way he broke it off and ran.

  
_What the hell was I thinking?_

 

Of course he would leave. He views himself as a lowly bastard while she is a Queen. What he felt for her was irrelevant. She remembered the way he talked about himself. How he thought himself to be the lowest of the low.

 

 This wasn’t about her. He didn’t come because he dreamt of her, he came because he knew she was the only one that could save Westeros from the White Walkers. And that she knew that came before everything else in Jon Snow’s mind.

 

As mad as she was at herself, she was even madder at him. He just left her. No matter what his reasons were, he still left her alone with her dragons. What made it worse was Rhaegal tried to follow him. 

 

Daenerys really wanted to know why her dragons were so fond of Jon. Does he have dragon blood in him? He obviously didn’t think he does but, what other explanation is there?

 

She stayed with her dragons for a while after that. Not wanting to run into Jon when she went a back to the Pyramid. Instead she saw him in the courtyard hitting a training dummy with his sword.   
  
Daenerys had half a mind to come out of the shadows and slap him but instead made her way back to her chambers with out running into anyone.

 

She slept alone again. Not that she wanted Daario anymore. A few weeks ago she also liked sleeping with him next to her. But once Tyrion showed up she began to notice that Daario was becoming jealous of every man she spent time with. And now she was falling in love with a man she just met. She realized she has moved on. She felt nothing for Daario Naharis anymore. Jon Snow, well Jon Stark now, was the only man she wanted. Daenerys was not going to seek him out. She was going to let him come to her. She felt no guilty in what she did. She wanted to kiss him since she first stared dreaming of him.

 

She dreamt of him again that night.

 

Daenerys was riding Drogon over a land covered in snow. She looked to her right and she saw Jon riding Rhaegal. She could not help admire him. He was dressed in all black like always. His hair was blowing in the wind. His sword was in his hand and he rode Rhaegal like he was born to be a dragon rider.

 

When she woke she could not stopping thinking about him. This dream was different than the other ones. It was shorter and Jon didn’t even notice her presence, but she felt like it was something that was supposed to happen.

 

She dressed in a white dress that was the same color as her hair. She put on a necklace that was shaped like a dragon. She couldn’t help hoping that it would get Jon’s attention. Daenerys found it amusing. Jon always dressed in pure black with his sword hilt being the only other color he wore. She was dressed in all white. They were opposites, she was fire he was ice.

 

When Daenerys was walking down the hall to the council chambers, she stopped when she heard a baby cry. Daenerys turned the corner to find the wildling woman, Gilly taking care of her baby.

 

“Shhh,” Gilly rocked the baby in her arms. Gilly looked up to see Daenerys standing there. She went to bow. “Your Grace.”

 

“No need,” Daenerys said. She walked over to Gilly’s side. “He’s a pretty boy.”

 

“Thank you Your Grace.”

 

“May I?”

 

Gilly offered her son to Daenerys and Daenerys took him gently. “Whats his name?”

  
“Sam. I named him that after Samwell, when he saved both out lives.”

 

“Is Samwell the father.”

 

“No,” Gilly replied quickly turning red. “No his father was a cruel man, but he’s dead.”

 

“Who was his father?”

 

“Did Jon tell you about Craster?”  
  
“Yes,” Daenerys remembering what Jon told her about him. “He would sacrifice his son’s to the White Walkers, right?”

 

Gilly nodded. “He kept the daughters made them his wives. We all hated our father and would rue the day he would marry us.”

 

“He married his own daughters?”  


Gilly nodded. “We didn’t want to but he forced us. Saying he protects us so we belong to him.”

 

“He raped you!” Jon didn’t tell her this part. From the beginning even back when she was with the Dothraki she hated rape. It was a crime of the worst sort. It didn’t help that at the beginning of her marriage that Drogo raped her. It was one of the reasons she bought the Unsullied. They would never do that. They were castrated, but even if they weren’t they were so well disciplined they would never tried anyway. 

 

Gilly nodded. 

 

“Thats wrong. You are people not objects, not slaves.”

 

“It matters not Your Grace it’s in the past and my fathers dead.”

 

Daenerys nodded and turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. Sam started to play with Daenerys’ hair. The sight made Gilly laugh. Daenerys smiled too but it also made her sad. She was supposed to have a son. But Rhaego was stolen from her. 

 

“He’s perfect. Makes me wonder what my son would have been like.”

 

“You had a son Your Grace?”

 

Daenerys nodded. “I named him Rhaego after my brother. But then I trusted in a witch who tricked me and she killed my son and turned my husband to an empty shell of a man.”

 

“I’m sorry, Your Grace.”  


“Like you said earlier, it’s in the past. We can’t change it as much as we would like to.” Daenerys offered Sam back to Gilly. “I wish I could stay but I have a city to rule.”

 

“Of course Your Grace.” Daenerys turned and left Gilly with her son.

 

Daenerys continued down the hall. It wasn’t long before she passed Tyrion’s chambers.

 

“So we were forced to wed. I did not wish for it, neither did your sister. But it gave me a way to protect her from my monster of a nephew. We never consummated the marriage either. I would never touch her unless she asked me to.”

 

“I thank you for that my friend.”

 

_Shit_. Thought Daenerys the voice was Jon’s. She needed to get Tyrion but she didn’t want to talk to Jon just yet. It was too soon, it would be to awkward. 

 

“Ah Your Grace,” Tyrion had noticed her standing in the doorway. “Would you like to join us?”

 

Daenerys then realized she hadn’t eaten yet and the food smelled really appealing. 

 

“Thank you Lord Tyrion.” She walked into the room and sat next to Tyrion. She could see Jon’s face turn red and he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

 

“I was just telling Jon about his sister.” Tyrion stated. “Remember I told you how we were forced to marry.”

 

“Yes of course,” Daenerys replied smiling. 

 

Tyrion turned his attention back to Jon. “So after Joffrey’s wedding Sansa disappeared. Cersei would have made it known if she found her. But I haven’t been in Kings Landing for a long time now.”

 

Jon’s face fell a fraction. Daenerys could tell he was scared for his sister. She hopped the girl would be alright. No one deserved to go through what Sansa Stark had been forced to go through. 

 

“But enough about sad stories. Tell me something interesting bastard. Tell me about the war with the Wildlings I was in prison for most of it. And am curios to hear how you survived.”

 

Jon nodded. “It’s not a much happier story.”

 

“Well I need something to listen to while I eat.”

 

Jon began his story. He started at Craster’s Keep. Anger flared up in the very mention of his name, but she said nothing and let Jon tell his story.

 

“We traveled to the Fist of the First Men, there we met Qhorin Halfhand. He was leading a group of rangers who were trying to find out where Mance Rayder’s army was located and how big it was. They had lost a few men and needed supplies. I asked the Lord Commander if I could go with them. He agreed and I then became a ranger. A few days later we found a Wildling camp with no more then four men there. We needed to cross the pass they were guarding so we planned a surprise attack. We killed three of them, and disarmed the fourth one. That one turned out to be a woman. Only a few years older than me. Her name was Ygritte,” Daenerys noticed Jon’s voice get a little sad when he mentioned her. “She had spirit. She refused to tell the Halfhand anything. I was supposed to kill her but I couldn’t do it. I took her as my prisoner, but we got separated from the rest of the Rangers. It was just me and her.” 

 

Daenerys didn’t know why but she started to get jealous of this woman, this Ygritte.

 

“What did she look like?” Tyrion asked.

 

“She had fiery red hair, even redder than Tormund’s. She had blue eyes and she was a pain in my neck.”

 

“The best ones always are.” Tyrion commented.

 

“Well after a few days, she tried to escape and she led us into a wildling patrol. I was taken captive and they already had Qhorin Halfhand. We made a plan. We fought and I killed him with Longclaw so I could gain the Wildlings trust. Then they took me to meet Mance Rayder. I joined the Free Folk as a spy for the Nights Watch. Thats how I met Tormund I was put under his command and the command of a warg named Orell. He didn’t trust me, we were sent to climb the wall.”  

 

“Whats a warg?” Daenerys asked.

 

“A man that can enter the mind of animals and control them.”

 

“How is that possible?”

 

Jon shrugged. “All I know is that he had an eagle that he used to scout for Mance’s Armies. We hated each other. We probably would have killed each other if Ygritte didn’t stop us.”

 

“This Ygritte, did you fuck her?” Tyrion asked. Jon’s face went bright red.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Thats a yes then.”

 

“How did you?”

 

“When you’ve been to a many brothels as I have, you can tell by what shade of red their face goes, but this was more. You loved her didn’t you?”

 

Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at Jon’s embarrassment. He nodded slowly. “I never wanted to or asked to but I did.”

 

“What happened to her?” Daenerys asked.

 

“After we climbed the wall, I killed Orell and fled the Wildlings, I stopped on my way back to Castle Black, but Ygritte caught up with me. She put three arrows in me.”

 

That shocked Daenerys. 

 

“I got back to the Wall almost dead, soon the Battle of Castle Black started. Over 100,000 wildlings were marching on the Wall from the North while a party of around 50 marched from the south. We were out numbered and out matched. The only advantage we had was the wall. Then came the giants riding on their mammoths.”

 

“They had Giants?” Tyrion was getting excited. Daenerys was equally shocked. If Jon was telling the truth about all this the world had much stranger things than her dragons.

 

“They had three Mag the Mighty, Dongo and Wun Wun. Dongo was killed when we dropped flaming tar on them. Mag was killed by a group of Watch brothers led by my friend Grenn.”

 

“I remember Grenn. Good Lad. How is he?” 

 

“He’s dead. He died fighting the giant.”

 

“My condolences.”

  
Jon ignored Tyrion’s sympathies and continued his story. “I led a group in Castle Black against the Wildlings attacking from the south. I killed the leader of the other group that climbed the wall. Styr was his name. Big brute of a man, even larger than Tormund. After I killed him I turned to see Ygritte aiming an arrow at me. Before she could fire it, an arrow stuck her through the heart, she died minutes later in my arms.”

 

Daenerys couldn’t help notice the sadness in Jon’s voice. He loved this Ygritte. It was another thing they had in common, they both lost their first love. Daenerys knew why he ran now. He was in love before and the woman he loved died. He was afraid to love again. He was afraid that if he loved her, she would die, like Ygritte did.

 

“So then we won the battle that night. But we knew that we would have to fight the next night and the next night until we finally were defeated. We lost half our men. I lost 50 brothers. So I went north to meet with Mance and kill him. If the Wildlings lost him they would start to fight each other. But before I could kill him. We heard horns. Then an army arrived led by Stannis Baratheon.”

 

“Stannis?” Tyrion asked.

 

Jon nodded. “He arrived and was planning on conquering the North. Taking it from Roose Bolton. He wanted me to join him but I refused when I was elected Lord Commander.”

 

“Did you enjoy your new command?” Tyrion asked sarcastically. 

 

“No, it made everyone in Castle Black hate me. The first thing I did was execute a man named Janos Slynt, because he refused to follow orders.”

 

“Janos Slynt. Lord Snow you executed my gift to the Wall.”

 

“Your gift?”

 

“I sent him there. When I became Hand of the King I didn’t trust him. He betrayed the previous Hand you see.”

 

“He betrayed my father?”

 

“He was the reason Ned Stark was executed. It seems only fitting that the son of Lord Stark killed the man that betrayed him.”  


A smile appeared on Jon’s face. Daenerys could tell that he knew nothing about what happened to his father, she could tell it made him feel better about executing Jonas Slynt.

 

“Now if you would excuse me Your Grace, bastard, I need to find a hole to piss in.” Tyrion got up and left Daenerys alone with Jon.

 

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Before Jon broke it.

 

“Your Grace, I’m sorry for yesterday.”

 

“Jon, I kissed you. You don’t need to apologize for it.”

 

“Not that, I left you alone there. I ran. Thats what I am apologizing for.” Daenerys reached out her hand and placed it on Jon’s. She was glad he didn’t pull away.

 

“I understand now. When I heard you talk about Ygritte. I know what it’s like to lose the one you love. Years ago I lost my husband and my son. It was my fault too, I was tricked by a witch and she killed Rhaego, and turned Drogo into an empty husk.”

 

Jon nodded. “You know their can be nothing between us. You may be legitimizing me but I would still be a bastard. Unfit consort for a Queen.”

 

“And I am betrothed to a man I can’t stand or trust.”

 

They looked away from each other, but their hand never left the others.

 

“Jon, when do you think we should leave?”

 

“Whenever Your Grace wishes.”  


“Tomorrow then.” She wanted to leave before the next round of games started. “And Jon I told you to call me Daenerys.”

 

“Of course, Daenerys.” Jon got up and picked up his sword. “Now if you excuse me I have Watch business to attend to.”

 

“Watch business? In Meereen?”

 

“I need to find a ship heading for Oldtown. Sam and Gilly are heading there.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Castle Black needs a new Maester and I am still the Lord Commander.”

 

Daenerys nodded. Jon was about to leave when she called to him again.

 

“Jon if you ever do what you did yesterday again, I will feed you to my dragons.”

 

Jon smiled and nodded. “If you can convince them to. I think the like me.” 

 


	5. Knives in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I have a busy schedule and it is only going to get worse in July.

**Jon:**

 

The next day Jon found himself at the docks of Meereen early in the morning. Queen Daenerys wanted to leave as soon as possible. She said it would be easier to leaven early because there will not be very many of her people awake. 

 

So there they were. The Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, a wildling leader, a Targaryen Queen, 150 sellswords, around 30 Unsullied and two dragons. Rhaegal and Viserion were happy to be released from the pit. They were aggressive towards their mother at first but they quickly got over it and they flew out over the lands west of Meereen.

 

“Will they come back?” Jon asked. 

 

“Yes,” Daenerys answered. “They will follow us when we sail west.”

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“I just know it.”

 

Jon didn’t argue. _She’s the Mother of Dragons. She knows what she’s doing. I hope she knows what she’s doing._

 

The hardest thing was saying goodbye to Sam. The ship Jon booked for him and Gilly was not leaving until the next day, so they were going to stay in Meereen for a while. Tyrion agreed to let them stay with him in the Pyramid. 

 

“Well I guess this will be it for a while.” Jon said to Sam.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“I hope you enjoy Oldtown and get your chain quickly.”

 

“So do I.”

 

“At least you’ll be warm in the Reach, instead of freezing you balls off with the rest of the watch.”

 

Sam laughed and smiled. “I’ll be back in no time.” 

 

_And I’ll either be dead or Lord of Winterfell._ Jon didn’t know which one he would prefer.

 

Jon and Sam hugged before Jon turned away. 

 

Jon said farewell to Tyrion next.

 

“Imp.”

 

“Bastard.” the dwarf replied nodding. “Can’t say I envy you. I’ve been to the Wall once. One time was enough. I don’t enjoy frostbite.”

 

Jon smiled. “At least you came during the summer. It’s almost winter. What you experienced would feel like King’s Landing compared to what is to come.”

  
“Well then I really don’t envy you.” Tyrion smiled and his gaze drifted to Daenerys who was getting on the ship with Missandei at her side. “Take care of her.” 

 

“Of course.” Jon replied. He wasn’t going to let anything hurt Daenerys.

 

“She’s fond of you. I can tell.”

 

Jon could only nod. He knew what she felt for him and he knew he felt the same for her, but it doesn’t matter.

 

“So your going to be ruling this city, while she’s gone.”

 

“Yay,” Tyrion said halfheartedly. “I get to be the regent of a city that already hates it’s rulers. And to make things better I’m a dwarf and I know how people respect dwarves.”

 

“You’ll do fine.” Jon reassured. “You’ve got plenty of experience on how not to rule a city.”

 

“True, I’ve seen plenty of terrible kings. Luckily, I’m no longer serving a terrible king.”

 

“Well she can’t be a king. She’s a woman.”

 

Tyrion laughed. “And here I was thinking the wall froze everyones sense of humor.”

 

“It’s this damn heat, it’s thawing it out.”

 

“You will be freezing your ass off on the wall, I will be sweating my ass off here. Why can’t we just hang somewhere in the middle?”

 

Jon shrugged. “Duty calls.”

 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned is that duty is a dried up old cunt.”

  
Jon chuckles at that. “Don’t get yourself killed dwarf.”

 

“Oh I think I’m getting good at that.” said Tyrion. “Don’t you die either, bastard.”

 

Jon grasps arms with his old friend before returning to the ship.

 

“Fuck me, I hate this damn boat.” Tormund exclaims when he gets on after Jon.

 

“Don’t worry, the Journey is half over.”

 

“Shit.”

 

 

The journey wasn’t as bad as it was before. The journey here there were plenty of Storms and rough seas. This one was much calmer with steadier winds. 

 

Jon gave up his cabin giving it to Daenerys, since she’s the Queen. He now spent his nights on deck with Tormund and Daenerys’ sellswords.

 

The days were more entertaining with Tormund getting into a fight with a new sellsword about every day. 

 

_If we return to the wall with everyone we left with I’ll be impressed._

 

“Another fight, Lord Snow?”

 

Jon looked over to see Daenerys standing on deck next to him. Jon had to force himself not to stare at her. She was dressed in a blue dress with her hair tied back in a braid. She was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. It didn’t help that he still dreamt about her every night. 

 

“Yes Your Grace,” They agreed to call each other by their titles when in the present of others. “Tormund isn’t the biggest fan of your sellswords.”

 

“Let’s just hope they don’t kill him before we arrive at the Wall.”

 

“I would be more worried about him killing them. They call him Giantsbane for a reason.”

 

“There are over 30 of them on this ship and he’s alone.” They couldn’t fit all the sellswords on one ship so Daenerys had two of the ships Daario captured brought with them. Daario was on one of the other boats, something Jon was glad of. He couldn’t stand the cocky, arrogant and violent sellsword.

 

“Like I said they call him Giantsbane for a reason.”

 

“Has he actually killed any giants?”

 

Jon shrugged. “Never asked. But I’ve seen him take on seven trained Night Watchmen at once and win.”

 

Daenerys only nodded and turned to look over the edge of the ship. 

 

“I haven’t seen my dragons in weeks,” she said sadly.

 

Jon moved next to her and looked towards the horizon. He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her, but he couldn’t.

 

“They come and go. Mostly at night.”

 

Daenerys looked at him sharply. “You’ve seen them?”

 

Jon nodded. “Rhaegal was here early this morning and I saw Viserion flying during last night.”

 

“Do they come often?”

 

“I see them once or twice a week.” It had been three weeks since they left Meereen. They had just passed the ruins of Old Valyria, they didn’t see much of it, the captain said those ruins were cursed so he took them on a wide birth. They were to pass Volantis within a day or so. Jon wanted to dock and stretch his legs but he knew they couldn’t stop in Volantis. Daenerys hated slavery and Volantis had almost as big of a slave trade as Slavers Bay. Daenerys ordered the captain to steer clear of the city.

 

If they were going to stop anywhere it was going to be Pentos. Daenerys had a friend in the city, a rich friend that could give them food and a real bed to sleep in. Jon had no complaints about stopping there.

 

That night Jon couldn’t sleep. He leaned up against the mass and stared at the stars. It was a clear night. Jon could see every star in the sky. The stars here were different than the stars that hung over Westeros. Jon spent what felt like hours staring at the sky when he heard a noise behind him.

 

He turned to see a person, a woman coming out from below deck. It was dark so Jon couldn’t see her face. That didn’t stop Jon from recognizing her. The way the moon reflected off her silver hair and pale skin, made her look like she was made from moon light.

 

_If theirs a goddess of the moon, she would look like her._  

 

Daenerys stood there staring at the sky before she noticed that Jon was awake and looking at her. She walked over to the mass and slid down next to Jon.

 

“Can’t sleep?” She asked. 

 

“No, you?”

 

Daenerys shook her head. “And I wanted to see my dragons.”

 

“I don’t know if they’ll come tonight.” Jon admitted.

 

“We will just have to wait and see then.” She stated. Daenerys moved closer to Jon. Close enough that he could feel her shivering.

 

_She’s cold._ Jon realized.

 

Jon had gone back to wearing his traditional Nights Watch, clothing. He took of his cloak and wrapped it around Daenerys.

 

“Thank you,” She whispered. To Jon this temperature was nothing. He had faced times so cold in the far north, that if you spat, it would freeze before reaching the ground.

 

Daenerys moved even closer then and rested her head on Jon’s shoulder.

 

 “Jon, tell me something about the North.”

 

“What would you like to know?”  


“Just, tell me a story or something. Something I’ve never heard before.”

 

Jon thought for a moment, trying to think of a story to tell her. Jon didn’t know many stories. When he was young Old Nan never came to his room to tell him stories like his siblings. Lady Catelyn didn’t allow it. He knew the basic stories, the Tales of Ser Duncan the Tall and of King Daeron the Young Dragon, who was one of Jon’s heros when he was a boy. But those were all basic stories. Tales everyone knew. Then Jon remembered a story Ygritte told him after he captured her. Jon knew Daenerys didn’t know this one, seeing how he didn’t know it either.

 

“Many hundred years ago their was a wildling raider named Bael the Bard that was a greater than any other wildling. He always outwitted the Lords of the North. He was so good at getting away, that Lord Brandon Stark, the current Lord of Winterfell called him a craven and a coward. When Bael heard that he was insulted. To prove his courage he climbed the wall and went to Winterfell under the guise of a signer named Sygerrik of Skagos, which means "deceiver" in the old language of Skagos. At Winterfell he sang for Lord Stark until midnight. Lord Stark was so impressed by the singer’s songs, he asked for him to name any reward he wanted and he would have it. Bael simply asked for the most beautiful flower in Winterfell. Lord Stark agreed. But the following morning he found his daughter, who was his only child, missing, with a blue winter rose in her bed. Lord Stark offered rich rewards to anyone that found his daughter, but no one ever found Bael of Lord Starks daughter. Until around nine months later the girl was back in her room with an infant son in her arms, they never left Winterfell, they were hiding in the crypts and no one ever found them. Bael disappeared leaving his bastard son and Lord Starks daughter. Brandon Stark legitimized the boy and he became the next Lord of Winterfell. Thirty years later when Bael became the King Beyond the Wall, and attacked Westeros he met his son. Recognizing the boy as his own son Bael didn’t fight back. Lord Stark killed Bael and brought his head back to Winterfell. When his mother saw who it was she threw herself from a tower because of the death the man she loved.”

 

“Is it a real story?” Daenerys asked when Jon was done.

 

“I don’t know.” Jon admitted.

 

“Where did you learn it.”

 

Jon hesitated with his answer. “Ygritte told it to me.”

 

Daenerys didn’t answer. She just continued to rest her head on Jon’s shoulder. Jon sat there just listened to her breathing. It took Jon a few minutes before he realized she was asleep.

 

It didn’t take Jon long to fall asleep as well. His head rested on the top of her head. Her hair felt like silk on his face. That night Jon dreamt he was Bael the Bard and Daenerys was the daughter of Brandon Stark.

 

That morning Jon was the first one to wake up. It was still a little dark out but the sun was rising behind the clouds. At first it took Jon a little while to realize where he was. Then he noticed the beautiful woman with her head resting on his shoulder.

 

“What is honor, compared to a woman’s love?” Jon found himself remembering the words Maester Aemon told him all those years ago when he was just a boy trying to figure out whether to run and join his brother or not. How the years have gone by fast. How he has grown. Back then he was a stuck up boy. Then he became the honorable Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. _And then I threw my honor away for Daenerys._  

 

Jon had a feeling he was going to second guess that choice for the rest of his life. His father had always taught him that he should always do the right thing no matter the cost.  _Is this the right thing?_ Jon didn’t know, he only knew that without Daenerys and her dragons the realm would fall and all the high lords and their Game of Thrones would mean nothing. His families deaths would mean nothing.

 

“Jon?” a sleepy voice said.

 

Jon looked at Daenerys, who’s eyes where starting to open.

 

“Yes.” 

  
She looked up at him her violet eyes never leaving his grey ones. 

 

“Just wanted to know if last night was real or not.”

 

“It was real,” Jon assured her. “It wasn’t a dream.”

 

“Good,” She said. Closing her eyes again and resting her head back on his shoulder. “I wanted it to be real.”

 

Jon found himself staring at her again. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew that this was going to be the best it would ever get.

 

“Your Grace.” Jon and Daenerys turned to see Missandei looking at them with an awkward look on her face. 

 

Daenerys and Jon both immediately got up and straightened themselves up. They both looked embarrassed.

 

“Yes Missandei?” Daenerys asked quickly trying to hide the blush on her face.

 

“Your Grace, if I may.” She beckoned for Daenerys to follow her.

 

“Of course,” she responded. Daenerys made to follow her when she realized she was still wrapped in Jon’s cloak. “Thank you, Lord Snow.” She took off the cloak before handing it back to Jon before turning to follow her handmaiden.

 

Jon just sat back down and stared at the sun which was starting to rise.

 

 

The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful. Jon and Daenerys didn’t spend much time together and the times they did they usually had other people with them. Rhaegal and Viserion showed up a few times and Daenerys was happy to see her dragons before they took off again.

 

When they finally arrived in Pentos, Jon was happy to get off the ship finally. Daenerys took them to a large palace, almost the size of Castle Black.

 

“This is just one persons home?” Tormund asked. Jon could tell he was surprised that one man would need so much space.

 

Daenerys nodded. “He doesn’t live here alone. He has servants that live here and it is common for him to have guests that stay her with him.”

 

Jon knew Tormund didn’t like him already. Tormund lived in a small hut, and he worked for every thing he’s got.

 

“I know him,” Daenerys points out. “I lived here for over a year. Let me do all the talking.”

 

“Daenerys!” an exited voice yelled.

 

Jon turned to see a huge man, larger than even Sam, walk down the stairs with about ten servants following behind him. He had a brown beard and brown hair. He wore robes that were white and red. 

 

“I can see why now he needs so much space.” Tormund whispered. 

  
“Magister Illyrio,” Daenerys greeted as the Magister pulled her into a sweaty hug.

 

“Beautiful as ever, Your Grace. I was sorry to hear of your brothers passing.”

 

“Really?” Daenerys asked him. “Because if you were, you were the only one.”

 

Illyrio didn’t know what to say to that. “What brings you here? What can I do for you? Who are your companions?”

 

“We would like a place to stay for a while.” Daenerys answered. “These people are Jon Snow, the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, his ally Tormund Giantsbane, This is Missandei, my handmaiden and This is Daario Naharis leader of the Second Sons.” 

 

“Of course my dear. How long will you be staying?” Illyrio was eyeing Daario and Tormund with an uneasy eye.

 

“Only a few days. We just need to buy some supplies and food for when we sail for Westeros.”

 

“Finally returning home?”

 

“No not yet. Lord Snow told me of something at the wall which needs my immediate attention. I am not done in Slavers Bay so I will return there after this matter has been dealt with.”

 

_You make it sound like it will be easy and done within a week. I wish I shared the optimism._ Jon thought.

 

“What matter would that be?” Illyrio asked.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Daenerys told him.

 

“Have it your way. My servants will show you and your companies to your rooms.” 

 

When Jon was shown to his room he almost stopped in his tracks. The room he was standing was the same one he had been in in his dreams. The one he had on the way to Meereen.

 

Jon didn’t like the Magister’s palace. It was to luxuries to comfortable. It made Jon feel uneasy. He couldn’t sleep well, the beds were to soft. Jon felt like he was going to fall through it. I guess that is what happens when you spend over a year sleeping on the ground North of the Wall. Jon spent most of his time alone in his room, taking a whetstone to Longclaw.

 

Jon let Tormund take charge of making sure Daenerys and her people all had the right furs for the Wall.

 

“You want something thick and warm, but not to heavy.” Tormund consoled. “ To heavy and it will drain you of all your energy and you will die of exhaustion. To light an you’ll freeze to death.”

 

Daenerys finally bought white bear furs that were the same color as her hair. Jon couldn’t look at her without staring. _Even covered in furs she’s still beautiful._  

 

When they finally departed Pentos Jon was relived. He didn’t like the city. Too many people. Jon was raised in Winterfell and the only time he had been in a large group of people was when his father took him and Robb to White Harbor. Even that was small compared to Pentos.

 

Nothing happened in the journey back to Eastwatch. The only thing that changed was the temperature. It was considerable colder than it was when Jon left. That might have been because he had been in Essos for almost two moons.   
  
Daenerys and Missandei looked like they were going to freeze to death in there furs. Jon knew both of them have lived in Essos most of their lives. In Essos it was always summer, it never got cold and no one had ever even seen snow or ice.

 

When they docked at Eastwatch, Lord Cotter Pyke greeted them himself. Jon didn’t know Cotter very well, but he seemed like a good guy. But Jon has heard what Denys Mallister says about him.

  
“He was raping and murdering when he was still half a boy."

 

In a way Jon felt a sort of kinship with him. Other than the facts they were brothers, Cotter was a Pyke, a bastard, the Iron Island equivalent of a Snow.

 

“Lord Snow.” He greeted. 

 

“Lord Pyke.” They grasped arms before Cotter looked at Jon’s companions. 

 

“Were’s Samwell?” He asked.  


“Sam is heading to Oldtown. He decided to become a Maester,” Jon explained. “We do need another one now that Aemon’s dead.”

 

Cotter nodded. He then looked to Daenerys. “I take it that is the Dragon Queen.”

 

Jon nodded.

 

“By the Drowned God, you actually did it Lord Snow. Marsh owes me ten silver stages. So does that means the Dragons are real?”

 

“They are.” Jon answered. “I’ve seen them.”

 

“May I ask where they are? I would love to see one.”

 

“My children will be along shortly.” Jon turned to see that Daenerys had walked over. Jon’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Your Grace,” Cotter Pyke kissed her hand. “I am Cotter Pyke, Lord of Eastwatch. My brothers will show you to rooms where you can rest and warm up.”

 

“My thanks Lord Pyke,” She followed two of the Nights Watch brothers that were there with Cotter.

 

“Well at least she’s better looking than Stannis.” Cotter commented.

 

 

They rode for Castle Black the next day. Jon was ready to return to his command. Tormund left them and rode south to the Gift to return to his own people. No doubt to spread tales of the strange sights he saw while away from the Wall.

 

“Lord Commander,” Allister Thorne and Bowen Marsh were the ones that greeted them. 

 

“First Ranger, First Steward.” Jon retuned in the same monotone voice that they greeted him with.

 

“So your new Queen is here,” Allister say gesturing at the large group accompanying him.

 

“She is,” Jon stated. “First Steward see that the Kings Tower is made ready for her and the Tower of Guards ready for her men.”

 

“Yes Lord Commander,” Bowen Marsh replied before leaving.

 

“The Onion Knight is here for you.” Ser Allister said surprising Jon.

 

“Ser Davos?”

 

“Aye thats him. Refuses to leave without speaking to you.”

 

“Take me to him then.”

 

“No, Ser Davos. The Nights Watch takes no part in the War’s of the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

“He helped you, Stannis, now he needs your help.” 

 

“We even don’t have enough men to make a difference.”

 

“The Wildlings will make a difference.” Ser Davos argued.

 

“The Wildlings will never fight for Stannis,” Jon points out. “I told him that before.”

 

“He saved their bloody lives.” Davos retorted. “If they want to live in our kingdoms, safe behind our Walls they should fight for the damn place.”

 

“It’s not their fight!” Jon nearly yelled at the knight.

 

“Open the gates.”

 

_What now?_ Jon thought.

 

He and Davos turn to see a lone rider ride through the gate, she was dressed all in red. _Melisandre?_ Jon looked back at Ser Davos before they both hurry to meet her.

 

“Stannis?” Jon asked

 

Melisandre just looked at the ground with a sad look on her face. She was about to walk away when Davos stopped her.

 

“Shirreen?” He asked. “The Princess?”

  
Melisandre just looked at him with sad eyes. Jon saw the sadness in Ser Davos’s eyes. Jon knew he loved the girl and now she was gone. Stannis was gone and now neither Ser Davos nor Melisandre knew what to do. Ser Davos walked away while Melisandre stood there looking at Jon.

 

“Where is she Lord Snow?”

 

Jon knew immediately who the red priestess meant. “The Kings Tower.” Melisandre nodded and walked away.

 

That night Jon sat alone in his solar and was staring at messages that where left on his desk when he was across the sea.

 

“Lord Commander.” Jon looked up to see Ollie run in. “It’s one of the wildlings you brought back. He says he know your Uncle Benjen, says he’s still alive.” 

 

Jon stood up immediately. “Are you sure he’s talking about Benjen?”

 

“Says he was first ranger.” Jon hurried out of the door. “Says he knows where to find him.”

 

Jon hurried down to the courtyard where a large group of his brothers stood in a semi circle around a corner. Ser Allister was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Man says he saw your uncle at Hardhome at the last full moon.”

  
“Could be lying,” Jon pointed out.

 

“He could be,” Ser Allister agreed. “Time to find out.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Over there.” Ser Allister gestured to where the group of men stood.

 

Jon pushed his way through the group only to see a sign.

 

“Traitor.” it read.

 

Jon turned in time to see Ser Allister standing behind him. Allister Thorne stepped forward and plunged a knife into Jon’s stomach before uttering.

 

“For the Watch.”

 

 

**Daenerys:**  

 

Daenerys didn’t know what made her leave her room in the Kings Tower. It might have been that she hadn’t seen her dragons since the day after they left Pentos or that she was tired of staying in this room, or was it that she just wanted to Jon again?

 

The thought of him made her mad. She wanted him so bad. She loves him. As much if not more than Drogo. 

 

“Damn his vows.” She uttered. “Damn my marriage.” She knew nothing could ever come from their relationship. She wished she hadn’t fallen asleep that night on the ship. Only had she stayed awake. She could have listened to him tell her stories and she could feel warm and safe with his cloak wrapped around her and her head on his shoulder.

 

That night she dreamt that she was the daughter of Lord Stark and Jon was Bael the Bard.

 

_Jon’s a Stark. He has Bael’s blood in him. Maybe he could steal me, like how Bael stole the Stark girl._  

 

Deep down Daenerys knew Jon wouldn’t do that. He would become the Lord of Winterfell and fight for her but he would never do that. As much as either of them wanted him to.

 

The rest of the journey after that night was hard. Missandei was right to interrupt him. Daenerys didn’t trust her sellswords and she couldn’t let her and Jon’s relationship get out. Meereen already hated her enough and Jon told that many people in the watch want him dead as it is.

 

The entire journey Daenerys wanted to sneak on deck at night an sleep next, to Jon feel his body against hers. To listen to him talk or just be with him. Jon was the person that made her feel like a person, not a Queen, a savior, a conqueror or a butcher. He made her feel like Dany. The innocent girl she was before she was sold to Khal Drogo.

 

Pentos was the hardest part. It brought back too many memories. The last time she saw the city she was a scared girl that had been just married to a stranger that raped her the previous night. It was nice to see Illyrio again. He had gotten even fatter since last she saw him. It was nice to see the Illryio’s palace again. She was able to walk in the gardens like she did so many times as a girl. When she was younger she went to the gardens to be alone. But now when she went there she wanted a certain black haired man to be with her.

 

What was worse Daario tried to make a move on her again.

 

She had just had supper with Illyrio and it was late and she returned to her chambers. She insisted on the one she stayed in when she was living there. In her chambers she saw Daario standing in front of her bed. He was wearing nothing but his small clothes and he had a flower in his hand.

 

“What do you want Daario?” She demanded.

 

“Why you of course.” He said with a smile. “It’s been so long. I’ve missed being in your bed.”

 

“Well you have to keep on missing it.”

 

Daario ignored her. Instead he walked forward and tried to kiss her. Daenerys moved her head and he ended up kissing her neck.

 

_No_ she thought. _I don’t want you._  

Daenerys tried to push him off her, but he was much stronger than she was. 

 

“Daario...” he didn’t let her finish before he put his fingers over her lips.

 

She tried once again to push away. But Daario only held her tighter. 

 

“Daario, no.” Daenerys managed to say with his fingers on her lips.

 

He pretended not to hear. Then he tried to pull her dress off. That was it.

 

Daenerys bit down on his fingers and pushed him away with all her strength.

 

Daario stepped back and yelped. He held his hand where Daenerys had bitten it.

 

“What the hell?” He asked.

 

“What the hell?” She repeated mockingly. “I told you no and was pushing you away. But you didn’t stop.”

 

“What are you talking about?” He asked sounding confused. 

 

“You were absent for weeks. You ignored me, argued with me and questioned every decision I made. And you expect to be welcomed back into my bed with open arms.”

 

Daario didn’t answer.

 

“You blew your shot Daario. You missed your chance.” Daenerys spat at him. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

She smiled mercilessly at him. “I got over you. I moved on. I don’t want you anymore. I don’t need you any more. Your the leader of my Second Sons. Thats all you are to me now. And that is all you will ever be for the rest of your life.”

 

Daario looked confused. It wasn’t long before his confusion turned to anger. “You moved on?”

 

“Thats right.”

 

“Been fucking your dwarf pet, have you?” He asked with a cruel sneer. “Then you’ve moved on to your Northern bastard...”

 

Daenerys slapped him. “Get out of here Daario.” Her voice was low and cold. “If you ever try anything like that again or say anything like that again. I will feed you to Rhaegal.” She threatened. “If you want somewhere to stick your cock. You can join your men in Pentos’ brothels.”

 

Daario redressed and left the room angrily.

 

Just remembering how Daario almost raped her made her mad. She could even feel herself warm up from the dragon blood rising in her. That was when she decided to go outside.

 

“Your Grace?” Missandei asked. “Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going outside. I need some air.” was Daenerys’ reply. She dressed in her furs and walked outside Missandei followed quickly behind her. Two of her Unsullied guard accompanied her. The Unsullied didn’t feel cold but Daenerys made sure that they had furs to wear. They may not feel the cold but it could still kill them.

  
Daenerys walked to the courtyard balcony she looked down and saw across the balcony and saw a large group of men of the Nights Watch huddled together in a corner. 

 

Daenerys watched them. She saw one walk forward underneath the balcony so Daenerys couldn’t see him. But she heard him speak, and she heard the sound of a blade entering someone’s body.

 

“For the Watch.” 

 

_Whats going on? Did one of the wildlings do something?_  

 

She saw another man step forward. She heard it again.

 

“For the Watch.”

 

The another and another and another.

 

“For the Watch.”

 

“For the Watch.”

 

“For the Watch.”

 

Then she saw a boy. He was no older than ten and two. She recognized him as Jon’s steward.

 

She heard the sound of a blade entering flesh again.

 

“For the Watch,” the boy said.

 

The crowd then cleared revealing a man on his knees.

 

“Jon!”

 

Daenerys ran down the stairs and sprinted over to him. None of the men of the Watch took notice of her and she slid right through the crowd.

 

Jon fell to the ground.

 

“No!” 

 

Daenerys knelt at Jon’s side and grabbed his hand.

 

“Jon,” she said. “Jon look at me.”

 

“Daenerys?” Jon’s voice was weak.

 

“Yes, I’m here.” 

 

“I’m sorry my queen. I failed you.” His words. They were the ones in her dreams.

 

“No, Jon. No, I can’t loose you.”

 

Then Jon reached up his hand and brought it to her cheek.

 

“Daenerys.”

 

With all the strength he had left. He pulled her face down to his and kissed her.

 

It was a real kiss. A kiss full of emotion. Full of love and desire and full of sadness. Mostly sadness. Sadness at the times they could've shared. The times that where taken from them.

 

When the kiss broke Jon looked up at her. “I’m sorry. I just had to do it one more time.”

 

“No, Jon.” Daenerys could feel tears running down her cheeks. She didn’t care about that. She only cared about the dying man in front of her. “You can’t die Jon. The Watch needs you. The world needs you. I need you. I love you.” When she said those three words out loud she knew they were true. 

 

Jon only looked back up at her his eyes only half seeing. Less then a minute later he died. Daenerys felt numb after that. She didn't feel the blood that covered her furs. She didn't feel Missandei hand on her shoulder. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

 

Jon was dead. The dream they shared had come true. Jon is dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Screw you George RR Martin.
> 
> The story is NOT DONE


	6. Lord of Light

**Daenerys:**  

 

Daenerys wouldn’t leave him. She refused. She didn’t care about the cold. She didn’t care about anything anymore.   
  
Jon was still lying in the place he died. Daenerys had lost track of how long it had been. It felt like years, even though in reality it was probably only a few minuets.

 

“Your Grace.” Missandei started. 

 

“Silence.” Daenerys interjected. Daenerys’ gaze never left Jon his eyes were dark. His color was gone, he looked more like a statue than a person. “Why?” She found herself saying. “Why, is he dead? First Drogo now Jon. Why do the gods curse me?”

 

Missandei didn’t answer. Daenerys just knelt there next to Jon.

 

“Out of my way.” A male voice said. Dany looked up to see Allister Thorne shove Missandei to the ground. “Out of my path.”

 

Daenerys stood up and looked Throne straight in the eyes. “No.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said no. I won’t let you near him.”

 

“I wasn’t asking your permission Targaryen whore.”

 

“Why?” She asked. “Why did you kill him?”

 

Thorne had the nerve to laugh. “The bastard was a traitor. Like his father and brother before him. He let wildlings pass the wall. He brought an enemy of the realm to the wall. So move before I send your head to King’s Landing as a gift to the Lannisters.”

 

“What will you do to him?”

 

“Take his body and throw it in the woods. Let the wolves feast on him. He doesn’t deserve a pyre.

 

Just then Daenerys lunged. She pulled a dagger out from her belt. She had been told she should always have some way of defending herself. Even if she had guards, she should always have a way to protect herself if they fail. Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah, Daario and even Jon had told her that. But now she wasn’t defending she was attacking. 

 

The force of Daenerys’ lunge caught the knight completely by surprise. She hit him with a force stronger then anyone would think possible for a woman her size.   
  
Ser Allister fell to the ground and Daenerys landed on top of him. She took her knife and brought it in to his throat. She stabbed him over and over and over again. She didn’t realize she was crying and screaming while she did it she just brought the dagger up and down. When she ran out of neck, she brought the blade to his face and started to stab him there. His face was soon unrecognizable. His entire face was bleeding. You could no longer see any skin on his face. It was all red. Everything was red. She knew he was long dead, but Daenerys didn’t care. He and his cowardly cronies killed Jon. Her Jon. The man she fell in love with. She wasn’t going to stop stabbing

 

“You bastard,” Daenerys screamed. “You cunt, you cowardly shit! You killed him! You killed him! You killed him! You killed him!”

 

Daenerys then felt hands pull her off of what was left of Ser Allister. She fought them trying to stab the man as many times as she could. They belonged to her Unsullied guards. 

 

“Your Grace.” Missandei pulled her into a hug. Daenerys cried against her friend’s shoulder.

 

“Why?” she asked. “Why?”

 

Missandei didn’t know what to say or how to comfort her.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Dany heard raised voices. Of course people would hear. Dany whipped the tears from her eyes and stood protectively in front of Jon’s body. Her Unsullied at her side.

 

“Missandei go find Daario and have him bring his men here.” Her handmaiden ran off towards the tower.

 

Daenerys saw a large crowd of Night’s Watchmen walk towards her. She counted 50. She couldn’t see the faces but she knew around half of them where there when Jon died.

 

“What the hell have you done?” The one that appeared to be the leader demanded. 

 

“I killed him.” Daenerys gestured at what was left of Thorne’s body. “He was one of the mutineers.”

 

“Mutineers? What the hell are you talking about?” The same man asked. Daenerys recognized him as Bowen Marsh the First Steward and the second one to stab Jon.

 

Daenerys glared at him. “You know what I am talking about. You betrayed your Lord Commander. Jon Snow. You butchered him like cowards. You trapped him in a corner unharmed and had him stabbed.”

 

“Lies!” Bowen Marsh yelled.

 

Daenerys stepped aside to reveal Jon’s corpse. She heard a collective gasp from the crowd. She knew many of them were faking but the majority were genuinely shocked.

 

“You Whore!” Marsh yelled. “You killed our Lord Commander and our First Ranger. I will have your head.”

 

Marsh drew a sword and swung it at Daenerys’ face, but before she could react another blade intercepted it.

 

“What the hell are you doing Tollett.” Marsh demanded.

 

“What does it look like.” Edd Tollett replied. “I’m fighting you.”

 

“You would fight your own brother for this Targaryen bitch.”

 

“You would kill your own brother. Your Lord Commander at that.” Edd shot back. “Just wait till Tormund Giantsbane hears of this he will march back North to put the heads of those responsible on spikes. I would personally help him.”

 

Then Daenerys heard a menacing growl. At her side was a giant pure white wolf. He had been so silent Daenerys hadn’t heard him approach, neither did her Unsullied. The wolf had blood red eyes like Drogon. He was glaring at Bowen Marsh with fierce intensity in his eyes. The wolf had to be Ghost. Jon’s direwolf.

 

When Bowen Marsh saw that Ghost was glaring at him he realized that he had been figured out. He quickly dropped to his knees.

 

“Please mercy.” He begged. His voice changing from an aggressive growl to a whimpering beg. 

 

Daenerys looked at him in disgust. “Take him to the ice cells, and make him talk,” she said, to anyone that would listen.   
  
Edd and one other. Grabbed Bowen Marsh and dragged him to his feet. They dragged him off he was squirming and sobbing in fear. 

 

When they saw the look in Queen Daenerys Targaryen’s eyes, the rest of the Watch that was gathered around quickly turned and went back inside. When they were all gone. Daenerys immediately dropped to her knees next to Jon.

 

“He’s not gone.”

 

Daenerys turned to see the red woman standing behind her.

 

“I can save him.” Melisandre stated.

 

“How?” Daenerys asked weakly.

 

“I am a priestess of R'hllor. My god has powers. I can use them to save Lord Snow.”

 

“Why would you do that? What is he to you?”

 

“I will explain all after he’s back.”

 

“The last woman that offered to resurrect someone for me betrayed me and killed my son. What is the cost for Jon? Only death can pay for life.”

 

Melisandre nodded. “True. But the death has already been given to the Red God. But will you use it?”

 

Daenerys looked back at Jon’s face. It was cold and pale. She remembered Drogo and what happened to him after she tried to save him. She lost Rhaego. Her innocent son. But she looked back at Jon. She had lost so much already. Drogo, Rhaego, Doreah and Irri, Ser Jorah betrayed her and Ser Barristan died for her. She couldn’t lose Jon too.

 

“Do it.” Daenerys told the Red Priestess. “Save him. But if you betray me I will have my dragons burn you alive.”

 

“Death by fire is the purest kind of death.” Melisandre replied. “And dragon fire is the purest of fires.”

 

Melisandre moved to the other side of Jon and placed her hand on his chest.

 

“Lord cast your light upon this man. Your servant. Bring him back from death and darkness. His fire has been extinguish, restore it.” She continued her pray. Daenerys wasn’t listening she was looking at Jon’s face. Then she saw Melisandre lower her head and plant a kiss on Jon’s lips.

 

After the kiss Melisandre stared down at Jon’s corpse. Seconds passed, then minutes and then what felt like years to Daenerys. But then finally Jon’s body lurched up and he inhaled a large gulp of air. Before falling back to the ground. His color was slowly returning and he was breathing slowly.

 

“Thank the gods.” Daenerys sighed with relief.

 

“There is only one God. My Queen. And he shines his light upon Lord Snow and you.” Daenerys didn’t like the way Melisandre looked at her when she said that.

 

Daenerys looked up at her Unsullied guards. “Take him to my chambers he will be safe there.” Other than her desire to keep Jon close to her, she knew he would be safe in her chambers with her and none of his traitor brothers can finish the job.

 

Daenerys never left Jon’s side when he slept. Only Missandei was allowed in the chambers and that was only to bring her food. She spent the entire time sitting in a chair at the edge of the bed that Jon was laid on. She held his hand and talked to him. She told him stories that she learned in the east and when she ran out of stories she told him about her life. After that she just rambled on about the two of them. She spent her nights with him as well when she tired and couldn't stay awake any longer she would climb in the bed next to Jon and hold him close to her while they slept. 

 

Ghost was also there. She felt safer with the direwolf near her and Jon. Jon had once told her that Ghost wasn’t a pet or a friend. Ghost was more. Ghost was a part of him. That made Daenerys feel safe with a part of Jon resting at her feet.

 

Jon had been out for four days and Daenerys had been with him for all four days. Each night she dreamt about him. Sometimes the dreams were good others not. The previous night she dreamt that she and Jon were common folk. She wasn’t a queen and he wasn’t the Nights Watch’s Lord Commander. 

 

They lived on a farm with animals and they had four children running around. Rhaegar, Eddard, Visenya and Lyanna. Rhaegar and Lyanna had their fathers looks and their mothers eyes. Visenya looked just like how Daenerys did when she was that age and Eddard was still a baby but would look like Daenerys’ brother Rhaegar. It was a pleasant dream. One that wished would come true. She would have gladly given up all she had so that she and Jon could live that life together.

 

When she awoke she told Jon about it. It was the fourth day he’d been out and Daenerys was getting scared. This wasn’t the same as it was with Drogo. Jon’s asleep while Drogo was just nothing. But he still hasn’t woken up. _What if he never wakes?_ She founder herself thinking. _What if the Red Woman lied or failed?_  

 

Jon looks different when he sleeps. When Jon is awake he is silent, sad and lonely. But now he looks peaceful. Sometimes Jon would talk in his sleep, it was usually something Daenerys couldn’t understand. But there was the one time she did understand him.

 

“Daenerys I love you.” It had made her smile. But he still wouldn’t wake up.

 

“Jon please, come back to me. Please return. I need you. I can’t do this without you. I love you Jon, with all my heart.” Daenerys told with him as she laid down at his side. 

 

 

**Jon:**  

 

Jon’s dreams were not pleasant. They were mostly dreams of knives, piercing him in the dark. He could still feel the pain. He didn’t know what had hurt more the knives or the betrayal of the ones who stabbed him. Why didn’t they understand? He was trying to save them and this was the only way. If they had abandoned the Wildlings they would have either attacked the wall again or been killed and would have joined the White Walkers. They needed Daenerys and her dragons. But his brothers didn’t understand and they betrayed him because of what he did.

 

He also dreamt of Daenerys. He dreamt of the kiss he gave her while he was lying their dying. How he now wants abandon everything just to kiss that mouth everyday for the rest of his life. Jon loves her. He know he does. 

 

Then he was in Kings Landing standing in a crowd looking up at the Great Sept of Bealor. 

 

“Ser Ilyn. Bring me his head.” 

  
“No!” A girl cried.

 

Jon watched as a man in a black hood moved towards a man kneeling on the stairs. The hooded man held a large greatsword. He brought the sword down on the mans neck. It wasn’t until after the head was removed did Jon realize that the kneeling man was his father.

 

Next he was in feasting hall. He saw his brother Robb sitting next to a pretty foreign woman and he was talking and laughing. 

 

“Your Grace,” An old man sitting at the high table spoke up. “I feel I have been remise, in my duties. I have given you food, wine and music. But haven’t treated you with the hospitality you deserve. My king has married and I owe my Queen a wedding gift.”

 

“Robb!!” Jon saw Catelyn Stark slap a pale man and yell to her son.

 

Then came the man with the dagger. He stabbed the woman Robb was with in the stomach seven times. Then the crossbow bolts were released. He saw them take Robb in the chest and he watched as his brother fell to his knees. 

 

Jon turned and saw slaughter. Northern Men were being butchered in that room. He heard laughing and saw the old man sitting at the high table.

 

“The King in the North arises.”

 

“Lord Walder enough.” Lady Catelyn stood up and grabbed a knife and a young girl that was hiding under the high table. “Let it end. He is my son, my first son. Let him go and I swear we will forget this. We will take no vengeance I swear it by the old gods and the new.”

 

“You already swore me one oath right here in my castle. You swore by all the gods your son would marry my DAUGHTER!”

 

“Take me for your hostage. But let Robb go.” Catelyn then turned to her son. “Robb get up. Get up and walk out. Please! Please!”

 

“And why would I let him do that?” Walder Frey asked. 

 

“On my honor as a Tully. On my honor as a Stark. Let him go, or I will cut your wife’s throat.”

 

“I’ll find another.”

 

“Mother...” Robb had gotten up and he was looking to his mother. 

 

The pale man walked up to him and drew a dagger. “The Lannisters send their regards.” Then he plunged the knife into Robb’s heart.

 

Robb fell to his knees and then fell to the ground.

 

“AHHHHHHH!” Catelyn screamed. She slit Lady Frey’s throat before a man walked up behind her and slit her’s.

 

Jon stood there and watched it all. His fathers death. His brothers deaths and Lady Catelyn’s death. But it still wasn’t over.

 

Jon was back in the Godswood of Winterfell. He was alone. He stood there before turning to the the Heart Tree. When Jon saw the face of the weirwood tree he jumped.

 

“Bran?”

 

The face looked back at him. It was defiantly Bran’s. Jon recognized even when it was white and bleeding from the eyes.

 

“Jon.”

 

“What? How are you?”

 

“Jon you must come to me. You must come North.”

 

“Bran what are you talking about?”

 

“You must come North find me. And to Find the pale dragon.”

 

“Where are you? How do I find you?”

 

“Follow the wolves.” Bran replied. “Follow the ravens. Bring her with you. You will need her with you. Fire and Ice are both needed to stop them.” 

 

“Bring who? Daenerys?” Jon asked his brother.

 

“The Night King fears you. You must be the one to slay him but you will need her to do it, and she will need you. You must fulfill your destiny together. Come alone. Just the two of you. If you bring anyone else you will fail. Tell no one but her. You must leave before the next moon. If you fail their deaths will be for nothing.”

 

Jon knew he meant the deaths of Robb, Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Unless the White Walkers were stopped the War of Five Kings have been for nothing.

 

 “Follow the wolves. Follow the ravens.”

 

 

Jon lurched forward. Jon was sweating, and breathing heavily. He was no longer in the godswood in Winterfell. Before he could tell where he was or even realize he was awake, arms were wrapped around him and his lips met another’s.

 

“Jon your awake!!” 

 

When Jon could finally register what he was seeing he realized he was in the master bedroom of the Kings Tower at Castle Black.

 

“Daenerys?”

 

Jon gazed at the beautiful woman.   
  
“It’s me Jon.” She replied. “I’m here.”

 

“What’s going on?” Jon asked. “What happened to me?”

 

“Never mind that now.” Daenerys told him. “Your finally awake. You’ve been out for five days.”

 

“Five Days?”

 

Then Jon remembered what happened. Thorne. His uncle Benjen. Bowen Marsh. Ollie. And the kiss he gave Daenerys right before, before what? _What happened to me?_  

 

He looked back a Daenerys. Her smile made him forget about his brothers betrayal. She was running her right hand through his hair, while her left was holding his cheek. She was gazing at him like if she blinked he would vanish. Jon never remembered anyone looking at him like this before. With such love and devotion. Not even Ygritte.

 

“I’m glad you back.” Daenerys said. “I wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you.”

 

Jon reached his hand to Daenerys’ face. He rested his hand against her soft cheek. He loved the way it felt against his hand. 

 

“Not even a million White Walkers could keep me from you.” Jon told her. He kissed her.Unlike their last kiss this one was happy and passionate and filled with love. Jon tried to shorten the distance between them but he felt a blinding pain in his chest.

 

“Ah,” Jon gasped.

 

Daenerys broke away and looked at him with a scared look on her face.

 

“Jon?”

 

“I’m fine.” Jon managed. He looked down at his chest. Jon’s entire midsection was covered in bandages. They were a light red color from the blood Jon has lost. The color was slowly getting darker

 

“No your not.” Daenerys saw that he was bleeding. “Your wounds have reopened. I will have to re bandage them.”

 

“You?” Jon stared at Daenerys in surprise. 

 

Daenerys smiled at him. “Who else? I threatened to kill anyone else that tried to touch you.”

 

Jon felt pride at that. Pride at how much Daenerys has done for him and how much she loves him. He then felt guilty. He shouldn’t be feeling this. He swore a vow. _A vow I was going to break for her regardless of my feelings._  

 

Daenerys pulled off the bloody bandages and cleaned Jon’s wounds with a piece of warm, wet cloth. She had defiantly had done this before because her gaze didn’t once left Jon’s face. The smile that Jon loves, never leaving. When she was done cleaning the wounds she wrapped a more cloth around them.

 

“There.” She said.

 

“Thank you. I can’t thank you enough for what you have done for me.”

 

Daenerys laughed. “You don’t have to thank me Jon.” She replied smiling. “You just have to kiss me.”

 

And Jon obliged. Even with his conscience nagging at him. When the kiss broke Jon spoke his fears.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He told her. “If my brothers find out...”

 

“Your brothers that betrayed you.” she spat angrily.

 

“Still...”

 

“Jon if they don’t know already then they are blind. You have been here four nearly a week. And how they found me by your body,” Daenerys’ voice trailed off and she looked away from him.

 

“Daenerys what happened?”

 

She looked back at him. She had tears in her eyes. “They killed you Jon. They betrayed and murdered you. Then they tried to throw you in the woods for the wolves to eat. I couldn’t let them do it Jon. I had to stop them.”

 

“Daenerys what did you do?” His voice was hard but not unkind.

 

“I killed Allister Thorne. I’m not sorry. He stabbed you. He was one of the ones who killed you. I would kill him again.” She turned away from him again.

 

Jon reached for her cheek again an drought her head back to face him. “Daenerys,” he started. “I don’t care that you killed Thorne. I only wished I could have. But what do you mean they killed me?”

 

“You were dead Jon. For how long I don’t know. Hours I think. Your body was cold. Your pupils were dilated. Your heart stopped beating and you weren’t breathing. You were dead.”

 

Jon stared at her trying to process what she was telling him. “How am I alive then? If I was dead how am I here?”

 

“You are here because of me and the Lord of Light.” Jon and Daenerys both jumped. They had been so focused on each other neither of them had noticed Melisandre enter the room. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Daenerys demanded.

 

“I told you my queen. I would tell you why he was brought back when he awoke.”

 

 Daenerys nodded. “Go on then.”

 

“It would be easier if I show you. If you would be so kind to grab me a log or two from the fire Your Grace.” Melisandre revealed a bowl that she had been holding at her side.

 

Daenerys reluctantly rose from the bed and walked to the fire. She then bent over and grabbed two logs out of the fire. Jon stared at her as she brought them back and placed them in the Red Woman’s bowl.

 

“How did you?” Jon asked.

 

“I’m the blood of the dragon.” Daenerys said smiling. “A small fire like that can’t hurt a dragon.”

 

“Now let me show the two of you the truth.” Melisandre declared.

 

She brought the fire over to where Jon and Daenerys sat. 

 

“Look into the flame.” Melisandre told them.

 

“I see fire,” Jon replied.

 

“Keep looking,” said Melisandre. “Do you see it? Do you see them?”

 

Jon continued to stare into the fire. When he was just about to turn away he saw something. An image. No more like a window to another place.

 

He saw back into the Winterfell stables. He saw a young woman that looked like Arya grooming a horse.

 

“He’s a fine horse,” a man voice came from the entrance to the stable. “A beautiful horse for a beautiful lady.”

 

The woman turned to see a tall man with silver hair an violet eyes. “Rhaegar what are you doing here?”  


“I came to see you Lyanna.” Rhaegar replied. “I came to see the woman I love again.”  


Lyanna then laughed. “I should have known that even the hundreds of miles from here to King’s Landing couldn’t keep you away.”

 

Rhaegar moved quickly and pulled Lyanna into a kiss. 

  
“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since Harrenhal. I need to have my mystery knight with me.”

 

“Rhaegar,” Lyanna sounded sad. “You know we can’t. You are married to Elia of Dorne and I am betrothed to Robert Baratheon.”

 

“A man that spends more time drinking a whore than running his kingdom. I could never live with myself if I let you marry that pig.”

 

“I know Rhaegar, but we have to do our duty. As much as I loath Robert and as much as I love you, I must marry him for my family.”

 

“Lyanna, please. I will do what ever it takes. I’ll take a second wife. I will have the high septon dissolve my marriage.”

  
“You are a sweet man, my love. But you know we can’t.”

 

“Lyanna, please. This is our one chance. We can be together. I love you, and I can’t live without you anymore.” Rhaegar pleaded. “Please come with me.”

 

Lyanna Stark looked back into the Violet eyes of Rhaegar Targaryen. “Alright, lets go mylove.”

 

Next Jon saw Lyanna lying in a bed of blood. She held a baby in her arms and Jon could see she was weak. She wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

Then the door to the room was smashed open and Jon’s father ran in. Ned Stark saw his sister and immediately dropped his sword and ran to her side.

 

“Ly?”

 

“Ned? Is that you?”

  
“Yes Ly, I’m here.”

 

“Good.” Lyanna said. “I don’t want to die alone. I don’t want to leave my son here alone.”

 

Ned, took in the baby in Lyanna’s arms. “Is he?’

 

“Rhaegar’s son. Ned I need you to promise me to take care of him. I won’t last much longer.” 

 

“No Lyanna. Your not going to die. I take you somewhere safe. We will find you a maester we will...”

 

“Ned stop. I’m not stupid. I know I’m going to die. I will see Rhaegar again. I will see father and Brandon too. I will tell them I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. Tell Benjen goodbye for me. Ned take my son. Protect him raise him make him become a good man. He needs to be strong and kind like his father. Do this for me. Promise me Ned” Those were Lyanna’s last words.

 

Ned took the baby from his sisters arms.

 

“What will you do?” 

 

Ned turned to see a short man with messy brown hair, moss green eyes and a wispy beard.

 

“I will take him North Howland, and I will raise him as my bastard. I will protect him from Robert and the Lannisters.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“She didn’t tell me. I will name him Jon. After the man that raised me and the man that went to war for me. Just like I will for him if i must.”

 

Then the image faded. Jon just continued to stare into the fire not knowing what to think.

 

“Now you know,” Melisandre replied. “You are no bastard Jon Snow. You are the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.”

 

Jon didn’t know what to say. _How? I am Ned Starks son. Not Prince Rhaegar’s How can I be the rightful king there must be some mistake_. 

 

“There is no mistake.” Melisandre said as if reading Jon’s mind.

 

“I don’t want to be a king.” Jon told the Red Woman. “Daenerys should be queen. She isthe ruler not me. I’m just a bastard.”

  
“Your not Jon.” It was Daenerys this time. She wrapped her arms around him. “It all makes sense now. Why my dragons were so friendly with you. They sensed your dragon blood.”

 

Jon turned back to look at Daenerys she was still looking at him with the same love in her eyes that she wore before they knew the truth.

 

“How?” He asked her. “How can you still care for me like this? I am in your path to the Iron Throne.”

 

Daenerys laughed. “Because I will still be Queen but I will have a dragon husband to rule with me.”

 

“Daenerys we can’t you are betrothed to Hizdar. You can’t break your word.” 

 

“I don’t care Jon. I love you. You are the one I want to marry and the one I need to marry. I am yours and you are mine.” Daenerys kissed him again. 

 

Jon didn’t resist. He knew they were blood. But he didn’t care. In Daenerys he found a person that can break through the wall surrounding his heart, that had been in place since Ygritte died. 

 

Melisandre then spoke up, ruining the moment. “The two of you have many challenges and many hardships before you can take your birthrights. For together you are Azor Ahai and only together can you hope to defeat the Great Other and save Westeros. But winter is upon us and time is running short My King and Queen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like and Comment Please. 
> 
> This is just based on the show Seeing how the battle of Hardhome was not in the books the part with Quaithe is different because Daenerys never met her in the show only Jorah did so I changed her prophecy a bit.


End file.
